Beneath This Facade
by LittleBells
Summary: By the way, I'm Anthony." He said during the masquerade ball. An arranged marriage was forced upon them years later. Will they recognize each other, without the mask on? Or will they treat each other as total strangers? Please R&R. ExB
1. 1:Masquerade ball, years ago

**Hello! This is my first time attempting on adult Bella and co. So, please do point out my mistakes as i'm not so familiar with the working world.**

**Oh and... This chapter is sort of relevant to the story, as this is the first encounter between our beloved main characters, or maybe not. Haha! The real chapter begins next, even though i put this as chapter 1. So yeah.  
**

**Please read and review!

* * *

Bella's POV  
**

"Marie, are you sure you'll be okay?" Jacob asked. Marie was my middle name, and somehow, Jacob loved calling me that, even though I preferred Bella.

"I'm good. Guys, just go enjoy yourselves, please?" I shooed those two couples away. Dancing is a definite no since I'm considered the clumsiest human being on earth and my friends and not to mention, my brother, Emmett knew, so they left me alone. Finally...

I looked at those two perfect couples in awe. Why can't I have such relationship? Emmett and Rosalie had been in love with each other for six years, ever since we moved to this neighborhood when I was ten and him, twelve.

On the other hand, Jacob and Alice only started going out last year officially, though even before that, they were already inseparable.

A cough broke me out of my train of thoughts. _Damn you for intruding my quiet moment._

When I saw the one who disturbed my peaceful moment, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. Even with his mask on, I could recognize him almost instantly with that idiotic ponytail of his.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm James." He said, smiling all the way.

What nerves he had! Can't he recognize me? _Darling, if he remembers you that well, he wouldn't cheat on you in the first place and left you being miserable for one whole week._

I stood up and turned around, but he grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him.

"This pretty lady here isn't being very friendly, is she?" He smirked as his hold onto me tightened.

I winced and shrugged my arm, wanting him to take the let-me-go hint.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my waist. "Darling, who is this?" A velvet voice said. My whole body tensed. Wow, since when I was someone else's darling. I belonged to no one.

He whispered, his breath tickling my ears. "Easy there, I'm just trying to help you out. I'm Anthony, by the way."

Just somehow, I trusted him without knowing who this stranger was.

James sneered. "Are you sure she's your girl? She seems uneasy the moment your hands touched her waist."

"Very funny, imagine if someone grabbed your waist all of a sudden. Of course he's my boyfriend, you jerk! Right, Anthony?" I placed my free hand around his waist to further prove my point.

He huffed in annoyance and left us alone.

Anthony quickly removed his hand from me, and I took mine off his waist too. "Thanks for saving me." I smiled even though some weird feeling was stirring in me the moment his warm hand left my waist.

"You're welcomed. Is your arm alright?" His hand touched the part where James grabbed me. I winced. "Sorry. It looks bruised."

"It's okay. I've got worse." I laughed.

"So, would you like to dance?" He mumbled.

"No, it's okay." He pouted. How I wish to kiss that-. Oh no, no, no, not there. "I mean, I can't dance." I gave a weak smile to the bronze hair dude, hoping he'd understand.

He chuckled then pulled me to the dance hall, almost making me trip. He placed my hands around his neck, while his around my waist. I took a sharp intake of breath as the weird feeling came back again the moment I was in his arms.

"Why did you?" I frowned, various embarrassing images of me falling conjuring in my mind.

"It's all in the leading." He smiled- a crooked smile. My traitor heart pounded and I blushed at least ten shades of red right at that moment. Thank God those lights were dim.

"Very well, if I fall, you'll pay for my medical bills." I teased.

He laughed. If only I could hear his laughter everyday. _Whoa. Wait a second! Isabella Swan, snap out of it!_

"I'll catch you when you do." He whispered and twirled me around the hall.

For the first time in my life, I actually liked dancing and thoroughly enjoyed it, unlike the disastrous one I had with Emmett. But who are you kidding, it's Emmett, Mr. Teddy who's darn childish!

Then someone bumped into me and I lost balance. _Screw the person who ruined the best dance in my life._ I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the fall, but it never came as a pair of strong arms caught my waist.

"Didn't I tell you I'll catch you when you fall?" his sweet breath fanned across me.

I opened my eyes, only to be met by a pair of mesmerizing green eyes. They were full of love and adoration. At that moment, it was as though there was no one in the ballroom. Only me and Anthony…

"Marie, there you are!" Jacob's voice snapped me out of my own little bubble. Blinking my eyes once, twice, only I realized our faces were only inches apart.

Anthony quickly pulled me up and I blushed.

"Girl, I've been looking for you." Jacob placed his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm getting a drink." Anthony said quickly and walked away before I could say anything.

I looked at Jacob.

"I know. You're most welcomed."

I crossed my arms. "Excuse me?"

"What? Weren't you going to thank me for saving you before you kiss that stranger?"

"Very well done, J." I said sarcastically and my eyes scanned the entire ballroom.

After that, he never showed up.

He left…

Well, guys, are guys. They're all the same. One moment, they make your heart flutters, the next, they crush it as though it's nothing.

Way to go, Bella.

* * *

**[Anthony's POV] or should I say Edward?  
**

"Marie, there you are!"

I turned around and saw a dark haired guy approaching us. I had no idea whether I was mad or grateful that he appeared, because I knew I was going to kiss her right then.

"Girl, I've been looking for you." He said, placing his arms around the gorgeous lady who had the most enchanting chocolate brown eyes ever.

So her name was Marie. Hmm…

The cell phone in my pocket vibrated, reminding me that I had a flight to catch.

I excused myself with the worst lie one could come out with. "I'm going to get a drink." What the heck?

I turned around quickly and walked away, without a backward glance, knowing very well that I wouldn't want to leave if I laid my eyes upon Marie again.

I came to the masquerade ball, expecting yet another boring event- little did I know the moment I stepped into the hall, a girl wearing a navy blue dress would catch my eyes.

She was beautiful… I knew she's gorgeous even though half her face was covered by the mask. The silky spaghetti dress accentuated her curves… The navy blue of her dress matches her skin tone, making her glow even more.

Then some blonde dude with a ponytail showed up. _Seriously, a ponytail? Ugh! _I was slightly disappointed to see that she had a date after all. However,I was more than delighted to see her turning around without saying a word. Ah, she didn't like his company. But then, asshole didn't take the hint and grabbed her arms instead. Anger flared in me and I just felt an overwhelming urge to protect her from him, take his hands off her.

Just like this, one thing led to another…

I looked at my pair of hands, which held her waist while we were dancing and smiled.

If I knew you before her, the chances of me going after you, is... Well, I guess I needn't finish that sentence...

* * *

**Who's the her? I wonder. XD **

**So are you interested in finding out what i have in mind for these two lovely characters? Or does it suck? Do tell!**

**Review please! Thanks!  
**


	2. 2:Introduction

**Well, 3 is better than none! So... I would like to thank B.V.A., emiri.m.y. (Go check out her story, and please persuade her to continue My Promise to You, tsk.) and kazao6. And also, those who put this story on their favorite/alerts.**

**So, here goes Chapter 2, where the real thing begins. Enjoy!

* * *

**Just a little more... I continued putting the final touches on Mrs. Marple's new office plan and finally, done! I stood up and stretched a little before taking a look at my latest work.

Another mission accomplished, I squealed internally. Mrs. Marple is actually one of those long term clients who trusted me. Hence, I rarely need to go through the convincing and all the bullshits which I personally hate. All I needed to do was to give them a summary on their design plan and I would get the project.

I grabbed my cup of coffee and shook my head. I just bought it on the way to the office this morning and it's cold already! When I saw the digital clock at the corner of my desk, my eyes grew wide.

"Damn it!" I cursed while looking for my cell phone. _38 missed calls_... I groaned.

Just when I was about to hit the call button, there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I quickly composed myself.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon." _At least it's not Miss Brandon._

"Please, Bella, there's no need of formalities." She smiled warmly at me.

"Well, we're at your building, Charlotte."

"True, we own this building, but not the company, my dear." I laughed.

"So, care to join us for lunch?" Peter asked.

"I'd love to, but-" I looked at my cell phone which was vibrating at the moment.

"It's okay, you can answer your call, Bella, especially if it's Alice calling." She winked.

I hit the answer button and right away, shriek of "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? HOW COULD YOU DITCH US?" I let her continue rambling on while holding the phone away from my tortured ear as far as possible.

"Done?"

She let out a breath, signaling the end to her ramblings. "Firstly, you know how I can lose track of time when I'm too absorbed in my work. Secondly, I _am_ coming right now. Thirdly, I would be what? 15 minutes late? Knowing me, that's considered early. Lastly, your parents are joining us for lunch."

She laughed. "Of course, Swan. You and your excuses." I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"So, shall we?" Peter asked.

I reached over for my handbag before trailing behind the best uncle and aunt in the entire universe, not that we're actually blood related.

Right, I never started on my story.

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am an interior designer, working in Swan Design Group, which is under Swan Inc. Swan Inc. is a family business focusing on computer software and the latest technology. Before Daddy Charlie passed away, he opened a new company- Swan Design Group. No one knew his intention at that time. But now I knew. He wanted me to take over Swan Design Group.

Before college, he discovered the many designs of bedrooms and toilets that I sketched out during my free time and showed them to Charlotte, knowing she was a great critic when it comes to interior designs. He and Charlotte knew I was talented and encouraged me to take up interior designing course.

At that time, I couldn't think of any other courses that suited me. So… Interior designing course it was. Daddy Charlie knew what was best for me after all.

"Bella, are you coming?" A voice broke me out of my train of thoughts.

"Oh." I blushed slightly when I realized I was still standing inside the lift.

"My dear, we're not in the office anymore. Stop thinking about the paint and carpet choices." Charlotte scolded.

"Ay-ay, madam!" I saluted her.

"How about taking my car?" I asked. "It's hard to find a parking bay at such hour."

"Sure."

"This way." I pointed the way to my BMW red convertible – a car given to me by Emmett a year after he became the heir to Swan Inc. after our mom passed away. She had brain cancer, by the way.

While I was driving, I updated them on my recent projects-the Mallory hotel, and some celebrities' house, or I should say, mansion.

"Yes!!!" I shouted when I found an empty parking bay. All of a sudden, a car from behind zoomed into _my_ parking bay. "Asshole." I cursed, ignoring the fact that Alice's parents were in my car.

I honked at the stupid Volvo but to no avail, the owner just got out of the car and walked away. I couldn't even see his face, only that bronze messy hair of his. Seriously, how thick can one's skin be? I glared at the car plate, remembering the number – CUL 620.

Thanks to the Volvo asshole, I had to drive around that area for another 5 minutes before parking my car. And… well, it was right next to _that_ Volvo. I was really tempted to scratch the car using my car keys. He was really lucky that Alice's parents were there, if not, his car paint would be ruined by then.

I crossed my arms and walked towards the restaurant. Giving a slight nod towards Alice and Rosalie, I sat down and glared at the fork on the table.

Rosalie whistled. "Our princess is a little edgy, isn't she?"

I mouthed, "Fuck off" with a death glare, but earning giggles from both my best friends.

"Dad, did someone honk her just now?" Alice asked.

He shook his head and it was Rosalie's turn. "Did someone take her parking bay?"

He nodded his head while his wife arched an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

They laughed. "Mommy, Bella may look like an innocent angel all the time, but when she's on the road, chances of her turning into a devil…" She didn't finish her sentence, but rather started giggling.

"Why so?" Charlotte became interested in Devil Bella all of a sudden.

"She hates it when people cut queue, honk, and snatch her parking bay." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly.

"Right, there was this time she wind down the window and shouted 'fuck you' at the guy who took her parking bay." Alice started laughing and motioned Rosalie to continue.

"Instead of ignoring her like what we'd expect, he walked towards Bella, licked his lips, and said, 'There's a hotel down the road.'" Rosalie laughed.

"You should have seen Bella's face. It was priceless. She ended up getting down the car and kneed him." Alice said while looking at me, mocking me with that frightened look of hers.

"What? He had it coming." I glared at the floor, suddenly finding it interesting the moment everyone started laughing at my expense.

Thankfully, Peter and Charlotte weren't bothered by the stories about Devil Bella on road.

After lunch, I headed back to the office and bumped into Mike Newton-the head of Swan Design Group. I can't wait till the day I finally turn 25, then I could inherit this company, and possibly, fire Mike.

Ever since the day I met him, he started hitting on me. He never stopped annoying me even though I told him I don't date. I lost my faith in men since a long time ago.

"Ah, just when I was about to head over to your office, here you are!" he said happily.

"Here, the client specifically requested for you to take this case. It's a, err-" He took a look into the folder. "hotel… He's a new one, so-"

I cut him off. "Doubting my skills, aren't you?"

He laughed and handed me the folder. "No one in the right mind would doubt Bella, the most amazing woman on earth."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, I'm so flattered." I said, sarcasm dripping in my tone.

I took a quick look at the front page where the client's name and details was and straightaway flipped to the page where the hotel's plan was. I scanned through the client's preference and beamed. _I love designing hotels!_

"Count it on me." I told him and walked back to my office room.

The cell phone lying on my table vibrated. I looked at caller ID and frowned. Emmett never called during working hour.

"Hi, darling brother. Miss me?" I answered.

"Of course I've missed you! Anyway, I just called to ask if you can come over to my office right now." He said.

"Hmm… That depends. Is there anything important?" I looked over at the deadline for the newest project and did a mental calculation.

"I think so. Mrs. Cullen seems quite… unsettled at the moment."

"Mrs. Who?"

"Mrs. Cullen. She wanted to see both of us, and that you must be here only she would tell us what's going on."

A company name came into my mind. "Cullen, as in Cullen Corporation?"

"Yep." He answered.

"Well… I'm walking over now." I quickly grabbed my handbag and left my office, wondering what this Mrs. Cullen was up to. Why she wanted to see both of us? Mind you, it's working hour!

* * *

**Please review kay? And you'll get yourself a... erm... a TEDDY BEAR!!! EMMETT VERSION!**

**Thanks!**

**LittleBells  
**


	3. The Surprise Visit

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, Gina." I smiled at my brother's secretary.

She looked up from her computer. "Oh, hi, Bella! Here, your brother's waiting for you." She stood up and walked over to Emmett's office door. Even without knocking, I could hear a loud "Come in". Just as expected from Emmett. He could never lower his voice, could he?

Entering the office, I could see a lady with caramel hair sitting at the black leather couch at one corner, while Emmett sat on a stool opposite her.

"Hello sis!!!" He boomed and gave me his signature bone-crushing hug.

I patted his back and laughed. "You're acting as if we haven't seen each other in ages."

I turned and took a look at the lady, who was standing up by now, her eyes sweeping over my whole figure, from top to bottom. _Could she be any more obvious, checking me out like that?_

I frowned. She looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place her out. _Perhaps from one of the magazines? Newspapers?_ I shrugged internally.

I plastered a smile on my face and greeted the woman before me. It's something I learnt, growing up in one of the wealthy families in New York, alongside the Brandon's, Black's, Hale's, and many others.

"I assume you're Mrs. Cullen? I'm Bella."

She shook my hand and laughed. "Please call me Esme. I feel old every time people address me as Mrs. Cullen." _Maybe she's not that scary?_

I sat on another stool next to Emmett, both of us facing Esme. Emmett started, "Since Bella's here, I guess you can start telling us what's going on."

"Initially, I wanted to wait for another few months until your birthday when your family attorney announces it to the both of you."

I creased my eyebrows, "I'm sorry? Why is Steve in this?"

Emmett hissed at me, "Don't interrupt her."

Esme nodded at Emmett. "Before your mother passed away, she made some changes to her will. I believe Mr. Garris has been told not to announce it until Bella turns 25. I'm sorry, but I can't wait, my company can't wait!" Her voice raised and when she realized, I could see embarrassment written all over her face.

Emmett took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for whatever Esme's going to say. "What changes did she make? And what do you mean by your company can't wait?"

Esme took a look at the window and sighed. "It's a long story. Carlisle- my husband, Charlie, Renee and I were young and immature at that time. We were already couples then, and we thought of having each other as mother and father-in-laws of our child. So we signed an agreement, for an arranged marriage between our children."

She laughed, "It was stupid actually. I never thought Renee would have taken it seriously until she called me up the day before she died, telling me the arranged marriage was still going on. She even told me about the changes she made in the will."

Emmett asked again, probably irritated that she hadn't answered his question yet. "What changes?"

Her voice was void of any emotion when she spoke again. "When Bella turns 25, she needs to marry my son, or else, Emmett will lose the company to the board of directors, and Bella will lose her place in Swan Design Group."

I stayed silent, slowly letting everything sink in.

"That bitch! How could she lie to me? She told me I was free to do whatever I wanted!" I shouted, tears trickling down my cheeks.

How could she? How could she control my life even when she's dead? How could she betray me the moment I trusted her again?

I never liked Renee as she never was a mother figure to me. She never gave me hugs, words of encouragements, kisses… None of those loving moment a child has with his or her mother.( change?) In her eyes, Emmett's her only child, while I'm nothing but a pushover.

She constantly told me what I should do, and what I shouldn't. Who I should befriend, and who I shouldn't. She even stopped me from dating! But not like I cared, since I had no interest in men. Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not a lesbian. It's just that I lost all hopes in men and love…

I listened to her, doing whatever she wanted. Never had I a chance to make a decision in my life. I hated her. I wanted so much to be Charlotte, as in Alice's mother to be my own mother instead of Renee.

But then came the news of her having brain cancer, and that she had been hiding it from all of us. She was at last stage, and my heart crushed seeing her lying on the hospital bed. It was so obvious how the pain was taking its toll on her.

Slowly, we rebuilt our mother and daughter relationship. The day before she passed away, she told me, "Bella, I know I was never a good mother to you. But all I wanted was to provide you a good future. So, now, you're free to do whatever you want. I can promise you that since I'll not be here to control your life anymore." She even laughed a little, though I knew how weak she was already.

And now, she's breaking her promise! I regretted all the tears I shed for her when she was on the brink of death, during her funeral, and the moments when I thought of her.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Esme, I never knew you to be the joking type."

Esme gave him a stern look.

His laughter died down. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his cell phone and punched some numbers. "Hello, Steve!"

"I'm doing great." Emmett said. "I would like to know, did mummy include a certain condition for me to become the heir to the company in her will?"

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Steve, the hell I care about it being private and confidential. This is about my family!"

"Fine, just answer this one question. Is my sister supposed to get married to a certain Cullen?" He paused for a while. "Just answer the fucking question!"

His face paled and he slapped his hand onto his forehead. "Fuck! Okay, I'll talk to you about it some other time."

I laughed bitterly, "I guess I'm getting married, aren't I?"

He turned and hugged me tightly, as if afraid to lose me, "No, my baby sister. You're marrying no one. We'll figure a way out of this." I squeezed my eyes, wanting to believe whatever he said. I didn't want to get married, heck I don't even want a boyfriend.

"So, Esme, why couldn't you wait for a few months?" I smiled at the possible future mother-in-law of mine.

"Err…"

Emmett growled. "For God's sake, just say it!"

"She's our guest, Emmett." I slapped his arms.

He growled yet again, to which Esme flinched. "An unwelcomed guest."

"I apologize for his behavior, Esme. He didn't-"

She cut me off. "It's okay, Bella. My son, Edward, I'm sure you have heard of him?"

Edward?

Emmett and I shook our head.

She frowned. "I thought u would know, since he's basically made himself so god-damn popular both in Chicago and New York."

Right, I vaguely remember Peter mentioning that Cullen Corporation switched its base to New York half a year ago.

She continued, "Edward's a player, and there was nothing Carlisle and I could do that could change his mind. He threatened to run away the moment Carlisle started lecturing about him going around, breaking every girl's heart. We couldn't lose him, not any of our sons."

"But now, even though Edward's ability to handle the company surpasses his dad, his reputation is ruining his career. Shareholders, clients… They are starting to lose confidence in our company, but I can bet on it, that they're doing so because Edward dumped their daughter, or niece, or granddaughter. Our company's share has been dropping for the past few months, and we've come to the solution that Edward needs to rebuild his reputation. So, Carlisle and I decided to go with this marriage idea as much as I hated it."

I rolled my eyes, "Judging from your son's player attitude, I doubt he'll give up on that lifestyle of his."

"Well, actually, Edward agreed to it when he found out the company's going down because of him. He's willing to do it, and I quote, 'It's not like I'm going to marry anyone in my entire life.'"

"I don't understand. I mean why must it be Bella? Why not me? I can marry your daughter!"

She smiled, "I'm sorry Emmett, I have no daughters, only Edward and another younger son who's in Texas. Besides, Bella's the perfect choice actually. Your family has a reputation in this society, your last name itself carries a lot. Not to mention, I've heard of Bella's name on many occasions when any of us are discussing about renovating our bedrooms, offices... Carlisle and I both think that people would trust that Edward's really changed if he were to marry Bella."

She then turned towards me, "Bella, I know it's a lot to take in for the day. But, can you please give me an answer by the end of this week?"

"Esme, I don't think Bella has to answer your question. It's your company's problem so you should solve it by yourself instead of using my sister. I'm sorry, but I can never let you ruin her happiness, her future."

I stayed silent, my brain processing the million thoughts I was having at the moment. _She wants answer! By the end of this week! Bloody hell! _

"Oh." She looked taken back. "I guess I'll make a move then. Sorry to bother you."

She looked at me pleadingly before walking out of the office.

"Sis-"

I cut him off. "Emmett, you're not saying anything. Just… I… I need time to think."

"But you don't need to think of anything! You're not going to get married to some stranger, especially one who's a player!"

I shook my head. "It's your company we're talking about. It's Daddy Charlie's company! I can't let it fall into the hands of the board! I just can't!"

Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "Emmett, don't. I'm sorry I don't feel well. I will get going. Bye." I kissed his cheek and quickly went back to my apartment.

The next day onwards, my daily routine was basically the same. Waking up, getting myself occupied with the newest project, going home lying on my bed while staring at the white ceiling above me…

During the fifth night, I was sitting in my living room, staring at the blank TV. Yes, I know I seemed like a crazy woman, but I can assure you, I wasn't.

I mentally listed the pros and cons of the arranged marriage yet again. But just like the other times, the pros were always more than the cons.

Emmett would get the company, the workers' jobs would be secured, I would inherit Swan Design Group… On the other hand, Edward's reputation would be cleared, Cullen Corporation could earn back their shareholders and clients' trust, their workers' jobs would be secured too…

The cons? I will be stuck with a stranger my whole life!

The rational part of my mind told me to go with the arranged marriage. It's what the _bitch_ wanted.

The other part of my mind told me not to do it! _You have a great life ahead, Bella! Don't do this! Once you get married, there's no turning back. It's obvious that Renee wants this marriage to last forever! Imagine forever? Stuck with a player? One whom you've never met? _

It's not that bad, I told myself. After all, I'm not getting married, I'm not going to fall in love with anyone… It's just a fake marriage, no big deal!

I groaned and shut my eyes.

With a sigh, I grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table and dialed a number I memorized since five days before. After the third ring, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Esme. I believe I have the answer you've been waiting for."

**A/N: So, how was it? Did you like? Please leave me a review if you do... :) And a huge thank you to all my reviewers. You all made my day!  
**


	4. Meeting the fiance

**Hello again! Another one up for the week!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, favorites. You are the best! You guys are the ones who keep my motivated, not to mention, my beta/friend, emiri.m.y. =]**

**Here you go, Chapter 4!

* * *

**I tapped the pencil on the paper while propping my chin up on my elbow. Feeling annoyed at myself, I scrunched the paper and threw it into the paper bin next to me.

My eyes fell on the digital clock, which read 12.00pm. I groaned and removed my black, thick-rimmed glasses. Turning around and facing the high rise buildings outside the glass window, I relished on the scenery before me. Unlike others who think nature as an escape from the hectic city life, I prefer looking at city, especially busy streets, when it comes to relieving stress.

I looked down at the cars driving pass the road, at the people walking pass the opposite street and instantly felt calm.

The whole morning, I had been grumpy and I couldn't even concentrate on my work. Even the many cups of coffee didn't do any good in lightening up a caffeine addict like me. If I didn't know better, I'd thought the time of the month was coming.

Instead of trying to figure out what sort of design I should sketch, my mind drifted to what would happen in lunch later. My heart started to pump at a faster rate the moment I tried to figure out how Edward looked like. There was no doubt he would be handsome, considering the way Esme described him as a player. Only with a charming look would girls keep throwing themselves at him even though they knew of his unpleasant lifestyle.

What if he thought I was not up to his standard? _It's a fake marriage, Bella. Besides, you should worry about whether he's up to your standard instead of the other way round._

Point taken, I told my inner voice. What if all of a sudden he didn't want to get married just because he didn't like me? Emmett would be stripped off his post. Swan Inc. would fall into the hands of those who don't bear the Swan last name. It would be a disaster if the board decided to sell the company off, or if they decided to deviate from the company's system. I would be the cause of the downfall of my family company! Oh dear....

I massaged my temple and took in a deep breath. By the time I looked at the digital clock, it was already 12.45pm. "Damn!" I quickly grabbed my handbag and walked out of the office.

On my way to the restaurant, I prayed that I could get an empty parking bay as fast as possible since my lunch appointment was at 1pm. I actually planned to leave the office earlier so I could have more time to look for an empty parking bay, but it seemed that I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize how time passes so quickly.

My prayers were answered and there it was, an empty parking bay that's right outside the restaurant! My lips curled upwards into a smile.

All of a sudden, a car zoomed into the parking lot I spotted first, and I already put the signal.

Taking a look at the car plate, I narrowed my eyes. CUL 620. What a familiar car plate, I thought. Silver Volvo. Hmm...

Then the driver got out of the car, and I remembered. It was exactly like the other day. "Stupid Volvo asshole." I muttered and without knowing, I was already getting out of my car, stomping my way towards the bronze haired driver.

"Excuse me?" I poked at his shoulder.

He stopped for a moment before turning around. "Ah, what can I do for you, gorgeous?"

I snorted, wanting to ask him if that was a word he used on any girl he just met. But then, my eyes travelled from his high cheekbones, to his lips. Heck I had never seen such soft, full lips before. _Focus!!!_

Right... I plastered a smile on my face. "You'll be doing me a _huge_ favor by removing this car of yours, Mr."

He tilted his head, as if he was thinking. "Usually, I would be more than willing to give a pretty lady like you this parking bay, but since I'm running late today, nope, can't do."

"I saw the parking bay first! You were the one who zoomed in and-"

"It's first come first serve, baby. You may be the one who saw it first, but _I_ was the one who parked my car first."

I crossed my arms, "This is ridiculous! You can't go around, taking people's parking bay and walk away as though nothing happened!"

"Nothing happened right? I didn't bump into your car, there wasn't a car accident." he said.

"Didn't your mother teach you basic manners?" I shrieked. I was fuming... How could he?

"As a matter of fact, I don't think she did go into the details." He then grinned mischievously. "I know what you're thinking. You want to teach me basic _manners_ by yourself, don't you, mummy dearest?" He leaned forward and I could smell his aftershave.

"You're... You're such a..." I couldn't find a word that suited him, and I needed it fast.

By then, he took off his sunglasses and his piercing green eyes held my gaze. I was... dazzled. He had such beautiful eyes, but sadly the more I looked into them, it was clear that they were emotionless. It was as though he was hiding his emotions at one corner in his heart, not letting any of it show on his face.

_Get a grip, Bella! _I could see him smirking once I woke up from the spell he put me on. "You're such a spoiled brat!" In my mind, I was slapping myself already for coming up with such a stupid description for him. He was even worse than a spoiled brat!

He laughed, "Spoiled brat? Seriously? That was the best you could come up with?"

My jaw dropped. He could read my mind, couldn't he? How did he know I actually wanted to call him other names.

Not wanting to embarrass myself any further, I glared at him full force before kicking his knee. He yelped and I smiled, glad that I caught him off guard and of course, inflicted pain on him. I smirked, "Serve you right, asshole."

I turned around and walked towards my car with my head held high.

"Hey!" I could hear him calling after me but I ignored him and got into my car. _What about your signature pose? _I thanked my inner voice for reminding me and winded down the window.

I could see him smiling triumphantly and making a move towards my car. I showed him my third finger and laughed, before driving off, hunting for another empty parking bay. _What a jerk!_

He was definitely a jerk! I wasted twenty minutes just find another parking bay, and not to mention the three minutes I spent arguing with him. I was late!

When I was reaching the restaurant, I could see the Volvo, still parked there. I smiled evilly as a plan formulated in my mind. This would teach him a lesson- never mess with Devil Bella on the Road! With my car keys in hand, I walked pass the Volvo and drew a fine line it. I bit my inner cheeks to keep myself from laughing once I thought of his reaction if he ever finds out about it.

Walking into the restaurant, I spotted Esme almost immediately.

"Hi, Esme. I'm sorry I'm late. Some jerk zoomed into my parking bay even though I spotted it first." I explained the whole incident, minus the scratching the Volvo part to the lady standing before me, hoping that I wasn't making any bad impression on her.

She gave me a motherly smile before hugging me. "Oh, it's okay. I can't believe it. But then again, it's so hard to find a gentleman nowadays. It's like searching for a needle through straws of haystack. Please, have a seat."

She agreed with me!!!

I sat down, and looked around, wondering why Esme was the only one around. Did he decide not to get married after all? Just thinking of it made me fidget in my seat.

As if sensing my discomfort, Esme said, "Bella, let's take our order first, shall we? Edward went to answer a call."

"Oh." was all I could say as a wave of relief washed over me.

Just when Esme and I finished ordering our food, she looked behind me and stood up, me following suit. "Bella, I would like you to meet my son, Edward. Edward, this is Bella." _It's now or never._

I turned to my back and froze when the asshole stood there. I was sure his stunned face mirrored mine.

"What on earth are you doing here?" We both said at the same time.

Then, everything fell into pieces. He's Edward. He must be Edward. Oh for the love of God!

I fell back into my chair and stared at the cup of coffee.

"I'm not going to marry him/her!" I said at the same time as ass-, I mean, Edward.

Esme seemed as thought she was taken off guard. "But you promised!" She said when she got rid of the shock, possibly from our little outburst.

"Mum! There's no way I'm going to marry a girl as... Dangerous as her."

I scoffed, "Dangerous."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Would you prefer unladylike then? Or boyish? Or manly?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms.

"Edward..."

"Mum, I'm going to have Elaine hire a girl to pretend to be my wife. I'd rather be dead than marry her."

Wow, that was quite a blow man, Edward.

"Edward, you'll do no such things! Now, be the gentleman I taught you to be, and apologize to Bella."

He looked at her with the puppy eyes. Aww, how adorable! I would never resist those puppy eyes. _Isabella Swan! As adorable as he can be, he just said he'd rather be dead than marry you! Do you get it?_

My inner voice was right and I decided to have a payback. Oh, Mr., you can never get rid of Bella. Our marriage would definitely be on even though we clearly hated the idea.

"Now!" Esme stated sternly.

"Bella,i'msorry."

"Pardon? I can't hear you." I said. And it was true, I didn't know what he was saying as he said it so softly and fast too.

He rolled his eyes, "I said, I'm sorry."

"That's better." I smiled. "You're forgiven."

He grumbled something along the line of, "Like I care, bitch."

Oh no, you didn't just call me that. Very well then, call me a bitch, a bitch is what you get.

"Esme, i'd like to know, which day is it that you'll announce me to everyone that I'm Edward's fiance?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Edward's birthday party, next Saturday. We'll introduce you to our family and friends, and also some clients and shareholders."

"Next Saturday?" I half shrieked.

Edward decided to cut in. "Yup. It isn't too late if you decide to pull out."

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on top of his, ignoring the slight electric shock I felt the moment my hand touched his. "Oh no, darling. I'll never pass out this chance of getting married to a man who looks like Adonis himself."

He grimaced when he found out that I wasn't going to pull out but suddenly, he grinned at me, his eyes holding a knowing glint. "Did you just admit out loud that I look like the Greek God?"

I blushed a lovely shade of red and thankfully, the food arrived and I was saved from answering that question.

Next time, I must learn how to control the words that come out of my mouth whenever I'm around Edward. It was like I lost my intelligence and wit whenever he's near me. No... I couldn't let him influence me in that way! Nor could I let him know he was influencing me in such way.

"This conversation is far from being over, Bella." He smirked.

Then, we fell into silence, as in the comfortable typed of silence and not the awkward one.

After lunch, we headed out of the restaurant together.

"I guess I'll see you on Saturday?" I said and gave Esme a hug.

She said, "Yes, Saturday." Mm... I could sense relief in her tone. Perhaps she was glad that I finally agreed into this crazy arranged marriage idea, and her company could gain back the reputation and the trusts of her clients and shareholders.

All of a sudden, someone shouted, "What the hell is this? The fucking idiot who did this is so going to get it."

He squatted down and touched his car gingerly. "Oh, my poor baby." He crooned.

Then I remembered and coughed to cover up my laughter.

I walked over to him and squatted next to him. "Wow… I wonder who did this to your car."

He chanced a glance at me. "I think I have an idea who she might be."

I feigned shock. "Your ex?"

He glared at me and leaned forward, which made me lose balance and fell on my bump. "I'm sure you know who the culprit is, Bella."

"Oh please, I'm not a psychic, how would I know?" I retorted.

He then averted his gaze and pinched his nose bridge. "You're right, you won't know since you were in the restaurant the whole time." He sneered.

Standing up, he offered a hand. I hesitated for a while before taking it.

He pulled me up into his arms and whispered into my ears. "Somehow, I'm starting to like the idea of us getting married, my dear fiance."

I cringed a little before tiptoeing and whispered into his ears. "Me too, darling."

But no doubt, he knew I was the one who ruined his car paint. All I had to do was act as if I had nothing to do with it, so, he couldn't do anything to me, could he? _No, he can't…_

Then I made the biggest mistake by looking into his eyes.

The piercing green eyes…

I've never seen such eyes since a few years back then. Anthony?

I shook my head. This was Edward Cullen, _not_ Anthony er, whatever, not like I know what Anthony's last name is.

* * *

**Like it? Or hate it? Or too predictable?**

**Please hit the review button! Thank you! Reviews keep me motivated, and they make me post one chapter every Saturday! **

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells.  
**


	5. An unexpected client

**Hello lovelies! I'm so glad those of you who took time to review. XD Thanks so much. They mean a lot to me. A big thanks to emiri.m.y., DisneyVampire, edwards my lion-im his lamb, bumble33, B.V.A., and CluelessAngel. As for** **Jenzzi1989, I don't know if you're still reading this. But well, thanks for the review, and would you mind telling me why do you hate it? 'Cause i really want to know what those who hate this think of the story. XD**

**Oh, and thanks to the alerts and favorites. I love them too!**

**So i decided to put this up today instead of tomorrow. Here you go, Chapter 5 of Bneath the Facade.

* * *

Bella's POV (as usual)  
**

Alice and Rosalie stared at me as though I have grown two horns.

Clearing my throat, I took a sip of coffee and avoided their penetrating gaze. When the food came, they were still looking at me. So I ignored them and ate my lunch, since they had their lunch earlier.

By the time they recovered from their shock, they started bombarding me with questions. However, their speed talking made it hard to know what they were talking about.

I put up my hand and said, "One at a time please?"

They took a deep breath and nodded. Rosalie patted Alice's arm, "You first."

"I'm gonna summarize whatever you told us." I nodded my head, finishing my meal and braced myself for the lecture conducted by the Pixie and the Beauty. "Your mom set a condition in her will and if you don't marry this Cullen, Emmett can't inherit the Swan Inc. So, you're now Edmund's-"

"Edward." I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Edward's fiancé and tomorrow you'll be introduced to everyone in his birthday party-"

"Which Esme invited both of you, Emmett and Jacob too." I interrupted her, earning a glare from both of them. "I'm sorry." I gulped.

"You should be! I mean, come on! Why didn't you tell us two weeks before? I should've known. Emmett had been acting weirdly those few days. But Bella, a fucking arranged marriage? Who the fuck still does this! No offense, but your mom's a real bitch."

"None taken, 'cause I think she's even worse than a bitch." I smiled bitterly.

Rosalie opened her mouth but was stopped by Alice, who was giving her a stern look. "Rose, you're not helping."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms.

Alice then looked at me, "I err… I really don't know what to say."

"Cat got your tongue, Alice? That's very rare, considering you talk non-stop." I joked.

"Do I?" She laughed. "Anyways, Bella, I really hope you're making the right choice."

I smiled at her, acknowledging the support she was giving me, "Thank you."

Alice then looked at Rosalie, "Rose, aren't you going to say something?"

"What? You're not expecting me to say Bella congratulations, you finally found a husband, are you?" Alice nodded her head. "Bloody hell! Alice! You should know me better! Bella, I'm sorry, I just don't feel good about this."

"I understand." I patted her shoulder.

"I-" She was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone.

I looked at the caller ID and cursed. "Bella! Thank God you picked up the phone!"

I coughed to cover up my laugh. Mike really sounds like a girl when he's panicking. "Anything I can do for you, Mike? If I'm not mistaken, it's my break time now."

"I'm sorry." I could almost imagine his flustered look. "But, the client just called and he wanted to bring forward the meeting to 30 minutes later."

"But my due date is the week after next's Friday!" I told him.

"I know, that's what I told him. But he insisted on it and Isortofarrangedthemeetingalready." He said the last part so quickly that I thought I heard it wrongly.

"You what?" I half shrieked. _Impossible… How could he say yes to the client without asking me first._

"I sort of arranged the meeting on your behalf!" He mumbled.

I clenched my fist, "Mike Newton! You better give me a good reason as to why you're doing this even though you know very well that I'm not done with the project yet or I swear to God, you're going to-"

He cut me off. "Alright, you don't need to finish that sentence. Mr. Volturi has to fly back to Italy tomorrow night as he has an emergency meeting and he won't be back till next month. So even if you're not done with your sketch, he'll just listen to your ideas. And if he's satisfied with it, he'll give you the job."

Okay. The client needs to fly back to Italy and if he likes my idea, the project would be nailed. _Bella, believe in yourself! You know you can do it!_

"Fine. I'll come back right away." I told Mike and ended the call.

"You need to go?" Alice asked.

"Yup… I'm sorry, emergency meeting. And also, I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet up with you girls in the past two weeks, but I promise this won't happen again!"

Alice pouted. "Promise?" She shot out her hand to me and I did the pinky promise with her. "Promise…" I smiled.

I took out a 50 dollar note and placed it on the table. "I'll pay. Bye!"

Once I was at the door, only did I remember about the party. I quickly turned around and walked back to the table. "You girls are still coming right tomorrow?" _Please say yes! Lord knows how I will be able to deal with those strangers without my friends by my side. _

"Don't worry, Bells. We'll be there." Rosalie assured me with a smile.

"Yup, we'll come by your house to get ready as usual."

I gave each of them a hug. "Both of you are amazing!"

Rosalie patted my back and laughed. "Of course we are!"

I wished them goodbye and headed back to the office, feeling as though a heavy stone has been removed from my chest. It was so hard keeping a secret from my two best friends, and I felt so relieved after telling them. Not to mention they were supporting me, even though they knew I was ruining my own happiness.

I quickly arranged whatever I needed for the meeting, and went through the sketch I did so far. I sat in the meeting room and read through the client's profile. Felix Volturi, C.E.O. of Volturi Company.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. Why would a large company hire me to design their hotel? This is ridiculous!

Just when I was about to read the rest of it, Mike came in with a man. "This is Isabella Swan. Bella, Mr. Volturi." He pointed to the man beside him.

I stood up and shook Mr. Volturi's hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"Please Mr. Volturi, just call me Bella."

"Bella then, just call me Felix will do. Mr. Volturi would be my dad." He grinned.

Once we were seated, I proceeded to show him the sketch that I had finished, but I was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Mr. Cullen is here." Mike's secretary, Liza said.

My jaw dropped. Why would a Cullen be in my office? _Bella, there can be more than one who has the Cullen last name. He can be his father, his uncle, his cousin..._ "Please don't be him, please don't be him…" I prayed in my mind.

"Holy shit!" I cursed and all four of them looked at me.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks and mumbled, "Sorry."

But _he_ just had to make things worse. "Oh my… I don't suppose that's the way you greet your client the moment he enters the room."

Felix saved me from _him_ when he stood up and greeted him, "Dude, I thought you wouldn't come!"

"I came, didn't I?" he patted Felix's shoulder and sat down at the seat next to Felix's.

"I never remember you attending any of the meetings we had with the interior designers who were in charge of our past projects." Then Felix's eyes lit up and he glanced at my direction. "Oh I get it! You-" He yelped and I frowned.

"Are you alright, Felix?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Leg cramp." He narrowed his eyes at _him_.

Mike cleared his throat and Felix said, "Oh right, I almost forgot. Mike, Bella, this is Edward Cullen, one of the investor of the hotel. Edward, Mike Newton, and Bella Swan." Why did I miss his name out? I should've read the front page earlier. If I knew he was one of the investor, I would've rejected the project, or given it to someone else in the company.

"Fancy seeing you here, Bella." Edward shot out his hand, and I shook it, or more like crushed his hand. "Hello, Edward."

Mike looked between Edward and I, "You know each other?"

I answered "Nope." While he answered "Of course."

I mouthed at Edward, "Shut up, you idiot!" to which he grinned playfully and mouthed back, "As you wish."

I hated his grin so much, because it was so annoying yet he still looked cute doing it. _Focus on the project, Bella._

The voice in my head was the best ever! She was always the one who kept me sane, calm and collected.

"Now that Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward you meant." He interrupted me.

I took a sharp intake of breath and stopped myself from rolling my eyes, "Right. Now that Edward's here, shall we start?"

"Impress me." Felix winked.

I smiled and proceeded to explain the sketch that I had drawn for the lobby, the bedrooms and the hallway. I went into the details regarding the paint color, the carpet, the type of furniture I ought to place in the lobby, bedrooms and hallway. I then told them my ideas on the restrooms, the president suite, and those that I hadn't sketched the design out yet.

All the time when I was talking, I avoided Edward's gaze, focusing only on the sketch, the samples, and Felix. So when I was done and stole a quick glance at Edward, I was quite surprised to see him glaring at Mike's direction.

"So since Bella's done, do we have any questions?" Mike asked excitedly, but he looked as though he was in a daze.

"Nope. I must say I'm very impressed, Bella. I'm glad we asked for you instead of getting our own interior designer from Italy to come all the way here." Felix said.

"Thank you." I smiled genuinely.

"I can say that this hotel will definitely be a success with Bella designing it, am I right, Edward?" He looked at Edward and creased his eyebrows when he saw the furious look of Edward's. Edward was still glaring at Mike and didn't answer Felix.

What the hell was his problem? He didn't need to show hostility to Mike so openly right.

Besides, I doubt he knew Mike before this.

"Edward?" Felix shook his hand.

"Huh? Yes?" He looked at Felix. "Did I miss out anything?"

Felix shook his head. "I was asking if you agree that we give this project to Bella."

Edward looked between Mike and him and smirked. "I couldn't agree more. I believe in _my fiancé's _capability."

I gasped, oh no, he didn't!

"What?" was all he could say when he realized all three pairs of eyes were on set on him.

"Bella, is he referring to you?" Mike asked.

Before I could answer, Edward laughed. "Of course I'm referring to her! Bella's my fiancé, didn't she tell you?"

I glared at Edward, "Can I have a word with you?"

He smirked. "Whatever you wanna say, you can say it here, darling. Felix's not an outsider, he's our cousin."

"In private, now!" I gritted through my teeth and didn't waste any moment dragging him out of the meeting room and into my office.

Once in my office, I drew the shades so that no one could witness the fight that was about to happen between Edward and me. I crossed my arm and turned to look at him, only to find him sitting comfortably on the red velvet couch.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" I clenched my fist.

"Nothing?"

"Or should I say why did you say that I'm your fiancé in front of Felix and Mike?"

"Why couldn't I? I'm introducing you to everyone tomorrow anyway, why can't I do it now?"

He was right. He was going to tell everyone about it tomorrow, one day earlier didn't make any difference.

"Unless you don't want that golden retriever to know about us." He sneered.

"Wh- What? Golden retriever?" I raised my eyebrow. "You mean, Mike?"

"Is there any other blonde dude in that meeting room?" **a/n no offense to those of you who're blonde!**

I shook my head.

"Can't you see that he was openly undressing you with his eyes? Especially when you bent down and retrieved the paper that fell on the floor."

Now that he reminded me, I did bend down once or twice in the meeting room to pick up the papers. No wonder Mike looked like _that_ just now.

Edward pointed at my buttoned down blouse, "Next time, you may consider buttoning the top two buttons."

I looked at my blouse, and placed my hand over my chest out of reflex. "So what if he was looking at my boobs? What's it got to do with the whole fiance thing?"

He seemed taken back, as though he was expecting some other reaction. Anger towards Mike perhaps? _Of course you're mad at Mike!!! I'd have to remind you to throw a punch at him when you see him later. _His eyes and tone softened. "I was protecting you from the idiot you call a boss. If he knew you're taken, he would definitely stop doing that."

Why would Edward want to protect me? Days ago, he would rather be dead than marry me, and now, he wanted to protect me from _Mike_?

The side that loved to challenge him took over me. "What makes you think I don't enjoy other guys ogling at me?"

He took in a sharp breath and glared at me. "Fine. Next time, don't expect me to save you from golden retriever or people of his kind."

He didn't wait for my reply and left my room, closing the door with a loud bang.

That day, my mind was filled with one question only. Why did he care?

* * *

**How was it? XD And don't forget, review please!  
**

**Next chapter would be on the birthday party! **

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells.  
**


	6. Edward's birthday party

**Hello my awesome readers! XD I'm back with another update. I think this is the longest chapter to date for BTF. **

**So, I would like to thank Sponjah, CluelessAngel, Bells96, twilightslife, CottenCandyTessa101, AZIdolFan, missan95, DisneyVampire, emiri.m.y., and LibiLoves. 10 reviews! The most among all chapters! THANK YOU! Grazie! **

**Not to forget, to those who who put BTF on their alert and favorite, thanks!**

**Here you go, _Chapter 6 of Beneath This Facade.

* * *

_**"J, are you sure this is the way to Esme's house?" I asked, looking outside the car window, wondering why we were at the outskirts of the town.

"Marie, why not you tell me where the house is since you'll be staying there soon. I'm following the GPS for God's sake." Jacob said, irritated. Both him and Emmett hated the idea of me agreeing to the arranged marriage. They were still figuring some other way out, but I knew there wasn't anything they could do. It's either getting married to the playboy or Emmett losing the company.

I huffed and leaned back to the car seat.

"Bells, take a deep breath." Rosalie stated.

"Huh?" I was confused as to why she was telling me to do so.

She pointed at my hand, "You always do that when you're nervous."

I stopped playing with my hands and laughed. "Why would I be nervous?"

Alice gave my hand a light squeeze. "Bella, there's no point lying to us. We can see through it."

She was right, they _were_ right. I was way beyond nervous, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. But why? I had no idea. My palms were sweating-something that rarely happened. I was feeling dizzy and how I wished to skip the party and go home right then. I didn't realize I said that aloud until Alice giggled.

"It's too late, we're already here." She pointed at the large gate.

Jacob winded down the car window, just like what the other cars were doing.

"Name?" The security guard asked.

"Isabella Swan." He answered.

"You're _the_ Ms. Swan?" His eyes were wide open.

I sat forward and looked at the security guard. "Actually, I am _the_ Ms. Swan." Whatever that meant.

"Ms. Swan, Mrs. Cullen is awaiting your arrival, and you are to call her when you reach the ballroom." He read from a sheet of paper. "As for your car, you may park it on either side of the road." He pointed towards the road ahead.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

We got down the car and walked towards the huge water fountain that was built in front of the main entrance. Walking up the mini flight of stairs, we were greeted by a receptionist.

"Isabella Swan." I told her. Damn, this was like attending a wedding, but then again, every other rich family's party that I attended was similar to this. We had to give our names to the security guard, the receptionist, then we would be escorted by one of those pretty ladies to where the party was held.

It seemed that the Cullen was the same too even though they lived in Chicago for the past few years. On the way, we passed by the living room. Just one glimpse of it took my breath away. Esme must have hired an amazing interior designer.

As we continued walking along the hallway, I could see there were paintings hanging on the walls, some I recognized were bought from the auction at a charity event I attended the year before. I wondered if Esme had been there.

Once we reached the ballroom, I quickly made a call to Esme while looking around. It had high ceilings with huge chandeliers hanging from the top and a huge window panels on my opposite that showed part of the beautiful garden outside. Then there was a grand piano which was placed next to the group of mini orchestra.

"Hi, Bella, you're here?" Esme asked through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm right next to the entrance."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Minutes later, Esme appeared in front of us, giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'm so glad you came! Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome, Esme." I smiled at her, knowing why she was thanking me.

I introduced my friends to her and I could see how comfortable they were with each other, which was a relief. I really didn't want my best friends to hate my future 'mother-in-law', but then again, it's Esme we're talking about. Who would hate her? _No one..._

Esme and I continued talking while my friends and brother went to get a few glasses of champagne.

A blonde man came and placed his arm around her waist. Must be her husband, I thought.

"This is my husband, Carlisle Cullen." She pointed at him. Looking at both Edward's parents before me, I knew where he inherited that charming look from. Hmm... Did the Cullen have any other last name? Gorgeous perhaps? _Manners, Bella._

"Hi, Mr. Cullen." I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a hug, mentally thanking my voice.

He pulled back and laughed. "Ah Bella, it only seems fair if you call me Carlisle too, since I supposed you don't address Esme as Mrs. Cullen."

"Alright, Carlisle."

His face turned serious, "Thank you so much for doing this, especially when my son is..." He trailed off, looking around and his face reddened as he eyed at the direction on my left.

I followed his gaze and saw a blonde hair woman, wearing a low V-cut dress, wait, scratch that. It wasn't even a dress to begin with, more like a tiny piece of cloth, wrapped around that body of hers. If Alice, the fashion police, were to see that piece of shit, she was going to get a heart attack right away.

The slut was pushing Edward up against the wall and one of her hand was placed on his chest. How I wish to rip off that- _Bella, there's no need of any violence here._

"Why can't he learn his lesson!" Carlisle spat, but no one heard him except me.

I took another look at Edward and the slut. He seemed uncomfortable, his hands were by his sides, not anywhere near the slut's body. His face was contorted into the look of disgust, or so it seemed.

I pulled Carlisle, who was about to charge over and possibly pull his son away. "I'll handle it." I winked at him. Oh, Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?

Stop, Bella, stop! My mind was screaming at my legs, but they seemed to have thoughts of their own, as they continued walking towards Edward. _Ugh, it'll be a disaster, Bella._

Every part of my body wasn't listening to that voice in my brain anymore, even my mouth too! I swore, I had no idea what was going on with me, but I just wanted to get rid of that slut. I wanted her out of my sight, and particularly out of Edward's sight.

"Darling, there you are!" I said with as much enthusiasm.

Edward frowned at me, but then composed himself and played along with me. _Well, at least he's smart enough to play along. _"Darling, you're finally here! I've been waiting for you."

I hooked my arm with his and took a closer look at the slut. What a shame. I bet she was young, but the thick make-up on her made her look old. If she could wear a proper dress that didn't look as though it was ripped, and if she kept her natural look, applying little make-up… _Stop commenting on her looks! Let's just finish this off and leave this place. I can assure you, this'll end badly._

My eyes darted between the slut's face and her hand that was on Edward's chest. Take your hands off my man, I said with my eyes that was sending dagger glares at her.

"So, darling, this will be-" Actually, I could care less about who she was, but the show had to get going.

"Love, this is Lauren Mallory, the niece of John Miller who is the owner of Miller Industry."

This time, she removed her hand and stepped back. She then said in what I supposed she thought was a sexy husky voice, but ended up becoming hoarse, "Eddie, aren't you going to introduce the girl of the night of yours?"

The girl of the night? Damn it, I _am_ the girl of _every single _night.

For my own sake, I plastered a fake smile, "I'm Bella Swan, _Eddie_'s fiancé."

She blinked once, twice and shrieked in that high pitch voice of hers. "Fiancé?" That drew the attention of those surrounding us. Congratulations slut, you succeed in making a scene out of this.

She then pulled Edward's arms, "No, it can't be true. Tell me she's not your fiancé, Eddie."

Edward peeled her hands off his and placed his hand around my waist. "She_ is_ my fiancé, whether you like it or not, Lauren."

She snorted. "Edward Anthony Cullen settling down?" So that's his full name. "That's ridiculous! You can never keep a girl by your side more than 3 days, but now you're willing to marry this slut?" Since when the table had turned and I was the slut now? No one ever called me a slut, I was never one and would never be. Anger boiled in me and I was about to give her a punch when someone slapped her.

I did a victory dance mentally when a red mark was left on her cheek.

"You have no right to call my fiancé a slut!" Edward shouted. I could see his chest heaving up and down, his eyes were full of anger. So, it was Edward who slapped her? _If not? A ghost?_

Just then, a man with the same hair color as the slut, but with a little silver highlighting came and pulled Lauren away. "You're done making a fool out of yourself. We're leaving now!"

By then, Carlisle and Esme were already standing next to us. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I had no idea she would-"

Carlisle cut him off and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, John. You don't have to leave now. The night is still early. I'm sure Ms. Mallory didn't do that on purpose."

"Didn't do that on purpose?" Edward snickered. "Dad! She freaking called Bella a slut! Why don't she look at the mirror and see for herself who's the slut."

"Edward, enough!" Carlisle said sternly.

"But-" He looked at his father incredulously.

Without realizing, I placed my hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. "Calm down, Edward." I whispered into his ears.

He closed his eyes and gripped onto my waist tighter. Then he let out a sigh. "Let's get out of here."

Before I had a chance to decline, since he was the host and it was _his_ birthday party, he took my hand and pulled me along.

We got out of the door that led to the garden. On our way, my leg got caught and I lost my balance. I was about to trip when a pair of strong arms held onto my waist.

"Clumsy are we?" He smirked.

I quickly regained my balance and stuck my tongue out at him. "Not everyone is born with perfectly coordinated legs."

He laughed, the first most carefree laugh I had heard from him. I would do anything to make him laugh like that everyday. _Bella? Are you alright? _Of course I am, but then maybe not. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking! It's the playboy jerk we're talking about!

I decided to ignore him and walked towards a wooden bench near the water fountain in the garden. Once seated, I gazed up at the dark blue sky with glimmering stars. Bored as I was, I counted the stars. One, two, three...

He interrupted my counting. "What're you doing?"

"Counting the stars?" It sounded like a question, but whatever.

"Oh." was all he said as I continued counting. One, two, three, four, five...

"Don't you think the night sky's the most beautiful?" I asked him all of a sudden, ignoring the stars.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, it is."

"But it pales in comparison to you." He muttered very softly.

"I'm sorry?"

His face turned a slight pink and he quickly composed himself, masking the embarrassment he was feeling. Why was he embarrassed?

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say." Perhaps I imagined it. There's no way he said that sentence. He freaking hated me! But, he _did_ slap Lauren for me.

"Thanks." I blurted out.

"Huh? I don't remember Isabella Swan being one who thanks others." He tilted his head and acted as if he was thinking. "Nope, she sure wasn't."

I slapped his shoulders. "I _do_ say thank you, just not to you. Remember, I did thank your cousin, Felix for the project."

"Ah, so am I supposed to be flattered and grateful since you're thanking me for the first time, instead of scolding me?" His eyes held a glint of playfulness.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"You're ridiculous!" H sat a little further from me. "Not like I care if you're being nice to me."

"Oh, so you hate it if I'm being nice to you?" I asked.

He didn't answer, so I continued. "I'm taking the silence as a yes. Very well then, from today onwards, I'll treat you like how every girl treats their fiancé."

He acted like he was going to puke. "No thanks."

Then, he looked at me, "Why did you tell Lauren you're my fiancé?"

Heck, I didn't expect him to ask me such a question. I decided to answer the truth. "Well, 'cause your dad might have seen her pushing you up against the wall, and you looked uncomfortable being stuck there-"

"What makes you think I don't enjoy the attention I'm getting from her?" He cut me off, asking me with the tone I used when I asked him the day before _"What makes you think I don't enjoy other guys ogling at me?" _"Let me ask you, have you met any playboy who doesn't like it when girls are throwing themselves at him?"

What the hell? I just saved him from the slut and perhaps his playboy image that he was trying to erase, and there he was, questioning me. So if he was really okay with Lauren, then why did he- _Bella, the image, remember? You are his fiancé, he had to so called protect you!_ _With the show he put on just now, he'd earned back a lot of clients' trust._

"What? So, do you want an apology because I ruined your day with Lauren?" He stared at me incredulously. "Don't act dumb, I know you're probably very mad right now considering I just chased away the girl who was going to warm your bed tonight."

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Nothing to say, huh? Anyways, I'm never going to apologize for being a cockblocker." I said with my fist clenched tightly and stood up, stomping towards the ballroom.

Once in the ballroom, I scanned the surrounding, and spotted the two couples swaying at the dance floor. At least they were having fun, but I wasn't.

Taking two champagne flutes, I walked over to a corner and gulped them down. Damn it, not enough to calm me down!

I placed the empty flutes away and took another two before retreating back to the corner where no one could see me.

When I was about to drink the fourth one, someone grabbed my hand and took it away from me.

"Hey!" I reached out for the flute, which was the only thing that kept me sane right then, and glared at the idiot, who was none other than Edward.

"What do you think you're doing? This is the fourth one already!" He hissed.

"So? I can drink as many glasses as I wish, and it's none of your concern, playboy. Go look for your sluts and leave me alone." I reached out again for my champagne.

"Enough! You're not drinking anymore."

"You're not my dad! Now give me my drink!"

He drank the champagne while I hit his shoulders, his arms, "Stupid idiot jerk!"

"It's for your own good darling, 'cause we have to dance when the next music comes and it'll do you no good if you were to be tipsy."

"Says who?" I crossed my arms.

"Says Esme."

"Nope. I'd rather die than dancing with you." Hah, I was using the words he used against me. Besides, I was not going to give him another reason to tease or even laugh at me. Every dance that I had ended up as a disaster, well, except one...

"Ah, that's not a nice thing to say to your soon to be husband." He noted.

"Like I care! I'm _not_ dancing!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't give me the I-can't-dance excuse. Dance is all in the leading." He gave me a crooked smile and pulled me towards the dance floor.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I blurted out.

"Shh." He placed my hands around his neck and placed his around my waist. I inhaled sharply as some weird little emotions that I hadn't been feeling for the past few years stirred in me.

"Fuck you." I mouthed at him.

He just grinned and led me around the dance floor. Sometimes he dipped me down, which took me by surprise. When I came back up, he pulled me closer to him, and I wondered if he purposely did that in purpose, just so I could come closer towards him. I brushed off that thought when his words rang in my ears, "I'd rather be dead than marry her."

Someone banged into me and I tripped for the second time of the night. Oh _God, is your Lady Luck against you today, Bella? _I shut my eyes tight and pursed my lips, preparing myself for the fall. But it never came as Edward, I assumed caught me. _Who else could it be? _

It was like a sense of déjà vu. Opening my eyes, I was about to get away from him but my whole body froze when I was met by a pair of mesmerizing green eyes.

Why didn't I realize before?

The bronze hair, the piercing green eyes, the arms, the full name...

"Anthony." I breathed.

* * *

**Please click the review button at the bottom! Thank you. A bone crushing Emmett's hug to all of you!**

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells.**

**p.s. I'll be having exam from 18th Nov (next Wednesday), onwards, till the 14th. But since Chapter 7 is almost done, I can still update next Saturday. But an update on the the 28th is impossible. So I would like to say sorry right now! Even if i'm able to produce Chapter 8 by then, I'm afraid my friend is unable to edit for me. Since both of us will be having Biology on the 30th. SORRY!!!  
**


	7. Wedding and Flashback

**Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and put this story up as their favorite. XD**

**Without further ado, here you go!**

* * *

As I looked at my reflection on the long length mirror, I couldn't help but replay the events that led to this dreadful day. How I wished to run away and never turn back.

If the groom was anyone else but Edward, I wouldn't face such a dilemma as I was pretty sure they wouldn't treat me like how he did. During the dance at his birthday party, I found out that he was _the_ Anthony I had a slight crush on years ago. After we made up, I thought we were going to stay as friends.

But days after, it was back to square one again. We continued our bickering sessions, which I had to admit, were entertaining. We made up... We argued again...

If I didn't know better, I would've thought Edward was a girl. Trust me when I say his mood swings was way worse than mine. He could be really nice to me like an old or even best friend, and the next second, he could be treating me as though I was a piece of shit.

Anyhow, till this day, I had yet to see him touching other girls. You must be thinking what about the slut right? Well, after the dance, he told me she was forcing herself onto him although he kept distancing himself from her. _That's what he said._ I ignored the voice in my head.

Then, my mind drifted to Edward's brother, Jasper. _I can't believe you had a past relationship with your fiancé's brother. This is ridiculous. _Shut up, I scolded the voice.

It was a few days ago when Edward wanted to introduce his brother to me. So we decided to meet up at the mall.

* * *

**flashback**

I looked at my watch and smiled as I still had time to check out some of the classical albums in the music store.

Scanning through the albums, my eyes lit up when I saw Dvorak's Symphony, which I wanted ever since I heard it on YouTube the other day. I quickly grabbed the album, and read the notes behind it.

"Isabella?"

I froze. The only one who would call me by that name with such familiarity and emotion, and who had a Southern drawl to his voice was _him_. No, it's impossible. I met him in Texas. Of all places, he couldn't be here, in New York. _Bella, Texas and New York are both in America, it won't be a surprise that he's here._

I took a deep breath and looked towards the guy who called the name Isabella. And sure, standing right there, was Jasper, the hottie who had honey blonde hair, with a tall, lanky body. Wow, he seemed more muscular. I wondered what he looked like with the clothes taken off. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Bella._

"Hi, Jasper." I said, blushing. I was thankful that he wasn't a mind reader, or else, it would be really embarrassing as I was only thinking of his naked body the moment I saw him again. _There's no such thing as mind reader in this entire universe._

"Why did you leave?" He asked bluntly. I was taken back because I never expected him to ask me that question if we ever met again. He cheated on me and he had the nerves to ask me why I left.

I laughed bitterly. "Playing innocent? Jasper, you should know the answer."

"What are you talking about? Would I ask you if I knew the reason behind your disappearing act? Would I ask you if I understood why you just left me a note that told me never to find you and that you're safe?" He looked at me incredulously while I raised an eyebrow at him.

I crossed my arms. "Don't play dumb with me, Jasper. I'm not falling for your lies again."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not lying." He let out a huge sigh and rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. Jasper cussing? I never heard him swearing in that one month when I was with him. Maybe he was speaking the truth. Ah, of course he didn't know why I left. That's because he never knew I would find out about his affair.

"Oh, so you want to play it this way." I put on a fake smile. "Maybe I shall enlighten you a little. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

"I'm all ears." He grinned. So adorable! How could he be both hot and cute at the same time! _Bella!!! Story time!_

"Two years ago, we met at one of the clubs in Texas."

"Cosmos." He answered with a daze. He still remembered. Heck, maybe that's where he does his girl hunting. But the way he was looking at me with that pair of lustful eyes… Perhaps he was reminiscing that night? No, no, no! Impossible.

"Really? I can't remember the name." I lied. _It would be a joke if you don't know how and where you lost your virginity. _I frowned when I saw sadness crossed his feature.

"So, we hit it off and thus, the one night stand. Then, we decided to keep the relationship, and we started dating. I even took two months leave just so that we could at least get to know each other better, before starting the long distance relationship. A month later, you started coming home late and when I questioned you, you gave me all sorts of reasons, which I so stupidly believed."

"I have a reason for that, Isa-"

I cut him off. "Shut up! As if I don't know what that reason was. You were cheating on me."

"Cheating on you?" He said each word slowly, as if processing them. "No, I didn't. I never dreamed of it."

"Please, Jasper, you think I would buy your words? I saw both of you with my own eyes. You were with a girl in that house which I liked but hated the location of it. And do I need to remind you what you were doing? You were lying on top of her, and kissing her!" My internal feelings were going haywire. I was sad, hurt, angry…

"Wait… Wait a second. Isabella, this is just a misunderstanding. There was nothing between Wendy and I." He was gripping my shoulders and staring at me with wide eyes.

I slapped off his hands. "Oh so her name was Wendy? Jasper and Wendy, what a perfect match." I sneered.

He shook his head. "Please, hear me out. Just let me explain all of this."

"You think I will trust you again? You should've known. I told you I didn't have faith with relationship, and you promised me you would show me what true love is. I gave my heart to you but you so cruelly broke it into pieces the moment you betrayed me, betrayed my trust."

I started to turn around when he pulled me back and kissed me forcefully. At first I wanted to kiss him back but thought otherwise. I shoved him away.

"Leave me alone."

"No, I wouldn't let you go this time. We need to talk." He locked my shoulders in his tight grip and no matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't get his hands off.

"Fine, five minutes is all you got."

He placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Thank you."

"So can you remove your hands right now?"

He took them off and mumbled. "Sorry."

I rubbed at where he was holding on and told him. "Start talking."

"Those days when I was coming home late was because I was working on building the exact same house which you liked. I even bought the land already. Even after you left, I still constructed that house, hoping that one day you might return. And that day when you saw us in that house, I actually was comparing the house with the plan I drew. Wendy was the dealer for that house, so I had to ask her for the keys. When you saw me lying on top of her, we weren't kissing. That was just an accident. She tripped and I wanted to catch her but ended up she pulled me down with her."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he speaking the truth?

He cupped my face and bored his intense, crystal blue eyes into mine. "Look, Isabella, that night, I meant it when I wanted more than a one night stand, that I wanted a relationship. I wasn't lying when I told you I would show you what true love is. There really wasn't anything going on between Wendy and I."

"And, I wasn't lying too when I told you that was the best night ever." He smiled sheepishly. Same here, same here… _So, do you believe what he's saying?_

"How would I know when you're telling me the truth and when you're just lying to get a girl doing all the house chores for you?" I really wanted to trust him, but how could I? I couldn't bring myself to believe guys when relationship was concerned.

He touched the tip of my nose. "Silly Isabella. I would hire a maid if I wanted someone to help me with the house chores. When you left, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. The bed didn't feel the same without you sleeping right next to me. It took me days to finally stop mopping around."

I sighed. "I don't know if I can trust whatever you said. It's been two years. The hole you left in my heart was mended, and I was starting to enjoy my life when now, two years later, you pop into my life again and tell me you didn't cheat on me. Besides, there's too much coincidence in your story. I really don't know, Jasper."

He dropped his hands to his side and looked at the albums on the rack. With his hand gripping the side of the rack, he whispered dejectedly. "How can I make you believe that night and that whole month were real, that my feelings towards you were, and still are real?"

Seeing his depressed feature, I couldn't help but feel a pierce through my heart. I shot out my hand and wanted to pat his back, but dropped it when I figured there was nothing I could do when I couldn't trust him yet.

What surprised me was his next move. Turning around, he brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. He then placed his finger under my chin and made me look up into his piercing blue eyes.

"At least give me a chance to prove my feelings to you again, please?" He pleaded with puppy eyes. _Bella, you're doomed! It's the puppy eyes that you always succumb to. _

I could feel his 'spell' working on me. "Okay." I blurted out.

"Really?"

I nodded my head and smiled genuinely. This might not be a good idea, but I wanted to know if Jasper really meant whatever he said-those three words that I remember till now. _You like him? _I don't know, I answered my voice truthfully.

Two years ago, I was devastated after coming home from Texas. I never told anyone about it, not even the Four Musketeers (Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jacob). I knew I already got rid of my feelings I once had towards him. But could the love I once felt for him be buried away in two years' time?

Now, he was telling me that it was just a misunderstanding, he wasn't cheating on me. Could everything between us go back to two years before? The time when we were still lovey-dovey. _No, you're getting married, Bella. _Damn, I totally forgot about my marriage.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm going-" I was cut off by a loud, familiar voice from Jasper's behind.

"Darling! There you are!"

I rolled my eyes when I saw Edward advancing towards me, without even casting a glance at Jasper. He bent down and whispered into my ears. "Flirting again, are we? Well, you're not gonna succeed in it."

Placing a firm grip around my waist, he finally looked up at Jasper and gasped. "Jasper, why are you here?"

Jasper's eyes darted between, Edward's hand on my hips and me. I tugged at his hand, but his hold onto me tightened.

"You know each other?" I asked.

Edward cast a glance down at me, "Yeah. He's my brother."

"No, his name is Jasper Whitlock. Not Jasper Cullen." I choked out. No, no, no… This couldn't be happening.

He laughed and patted Jasper's shoulder. "Dude! I can't believe you still go by that last name instead of Cullen."

"Why didn't you tell me your last name was Cullen?" I looked at Jasper who was staring at me.

"You're Bella? You're the girl Edward's going to get married to?"

Before I could answer him, Edward cut in. "Yeah, she's my fiancé." He nodded his head, looking at Jasper warily. Way to go, Bella. Sleeping with the brother of your fiancé… And not to mention, I promised Jasper that I would let him prove to me that whatever he said wasn't a lie.

Edward smacked Jasper's arm playfully, the joyous look on his face was completely different from the previous wary look of his seconds ago. "Isn't she beautiful that she took your breath away when you met her?" He teased.

I frowned. Didn't all his family members know that our soon to be marriage was a fake one?

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and said awkwardly. "Yeah... We just met." He then stared at me with a hurt look. Why was he lying? We met two years ago, dumb ass!

"So, I think I should do the introduction again since you lied to her about your last name." He looked pointedly at Jasper. "This is my fiancé, Isabella Marie Swan, but she prefers to go by Bella. Darling, this is Jasper Cullen, my brother."

"Hi." I waved with an apologetic smile. I wanted so badly to explain that I wasn't Edward's fiancé, that none of the relationship I had with Edward was real. But the other side of me kept telling me that there was no need of explanation, and that it was not as if Jasper was still my boyfriend or anything. Even though I liked him before, that was in the past. Yeah, nothing else… _But you didn't break up with him officially. _

Stupid voice, making things even more complicated than it seemed. Of course, the only I note I left before I took my flight back was a simple 'I'm safe. Don't try to come and look for me. I don't want to see your face anymore.'

He broke me out of my thoughts. "Hey." But his voice was void of any emotion. I chanced up a look at his eyes, and there, they weren't as sparkling as they used to be. They were a darker shade of blue with no emotion in it.

Ever since then, it was as though he was working on auto pilot. And whenever we met each other, it was really awkward as he wouldn't smile at me, or even looked into my eyes. I needed to talk to him before he turned into a walking zombie. I must. I couldn't bear to see him in that state.

* * *

**[back to present]**

"For God's sake, Bella! Stop looking at the mirror." Rosalie shouted once she came out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it's your wedding day! Cheer up!" Alice chirped as she stood next to me, checking her hair.

"I can't help it! I'm mourning for the death of single Bella." I sighed dramatically.

"Let's look at the bright side-"

"All I can see is darkness." I interjected.

"Stop being a drama queen. You made this decision, so suck it up." Rosalie crossed her arms at me.

I looked at her. "You're right. Let's get through this."

There was a knock on the door and all three of us said "Come in." at the same time.

Peter slid into the room. "Ladies, are we done? The ceremony begins in another five minutes."

Alice skipped to his side and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Daddy, isn't Bella's dress beautiful?"

I rolled my eyes. All Alice could think of was my dress.

"Of course, darling. Now, can I have a moment with Bella?"

Alice and Rosalie then excused themselves out of the room.

"Thanks for doing this." I walked over to Peter, and gave him a tight hug. Alice's father was giving me away since Charlie passed away.

He laughed, "Actually, I should thank you for giving me chance to walk a pretty girl like you down the aisle."

Then he looked at me in the eyes. "Bella, you should know that you're like a daughter to both Charlotte and I, and we would do anything to give you the happiness you deserve. It's never too late if you pull out right now. We will find another way to secure the company. Charlotte and I can persuade our board of directors to buy over your company and pass it to Emmett after that. We can also-"

"Peter, I owe both you and Charlotte too much. You were there for us when the company was going to fall because of Emmett's inexperience, leading him to make that wrong decision. You helped the company's financial crisis, paying most of our debts. I just can't let you waste your money again."

"Hush Bella, investing in your company is never a waste. Swan Inc. makes huge profit every year!"

"No. Please, let me be useful to my family for once."

"But-"

"Peter, we've been through this a lot of times. Please, I need you and Charlotte's support more than anyone else's." I begged. They must support me, or else, I could never make it through.

He sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want, Charlotte and I will give you our full support. But if anything happens, you can always come over. Charlotte will be more than delighted to have you over."

I laughed. "I have my own apartment!"

"Well, you're selling it, aren't you?"

I smiled sheepishly. "You found out."

"Of course…"

I sighed. "I have to make this look real."

"I understand." He took a look at his watch. "It's time."

"Let's do this." I cheered for the both of us and walked out to the wooden door leading to the garden. We were having the entire wedding ceremony, including the reception in the Cullen's mansion, since their house was huge.

The huge wooden door opened when the song came, and the cute little flower girls, followed by Angela, Alice and Rosalie walked down the aisle.

Once Rosalie took her place at the opposite side of Edward and Jasper, the sound of the bridal march came.

I took a deep breath and walked down the aisle with Peter. My eyes were on a smiling Edward, since that was what the brides always do, eyes on the groom even though the guests turned to watch her entering. I frowned internally when I realized Edward seemed odd because he looked as if he won a lottery. _Maybe he did._

Peter gave my hand to Edward and kissed my cheek before taking a seat next to Charlotte. She gave me an encouraging smile and the butterflies in my stomach stopped. I was glad both of them supported my decision as it was of no use if they didn't. They were like parents to me.

I took a look at Jasper, who was staring at the minister. That was what I meant by emotionless. He was just like a stone, a statue, standing right there.

I started zoning out once the minister started with his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here..."

Edward elbowed me and I glared at him. "I do." He mouthed at me, eyes darting between me and the minister.

I blushed crimson red. "I do." What an embarrassing moment. The guests were probably thinking that I was going to say no to the marriage. Had it not been for the company, I would've said no. I mean, who in the right mind would marry a playboy?

"Now, you may say your vows."

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He said with such intensity in his eyes that I thought for a second, the wedding was real. But, really, he was nothing but a great actor. Why he didn't opt for an acting career was beyond me.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I said with tears blurring my vision. Others might think they were tears of happiness, but no, they weren't. I was thinking of how it was all my mom's fault that I ended up being married to the only guy I hated and liked (as a friend) at the same time. They were tears of anger.

"May we have the rings?" Edward turned towards Jasper who handed him the platinum ring with a dejected look. Finally, an emotion that was showed on his face!

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." He slipped the band onto my finger. Hmm… I wondered whether he would actually remember the vows. Committing his heart and soul to me? Oh please. This was a fake wedding! Besides, playboys don't settle down and give their heart solely to one girl.

"Now, Isabella."

Rosalie passed me a similar band like Edward's, but it had a full circle of diamonds on it, and I repeated the same sentence, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." I said, pouring the love I felt towards my family and my friends into that one sentence so that it sounded emotional, unlike the monotonous tone that suggested I had no feelings towards my husband. Ah, actually I did have feelings for him, pure hatred, but at times, I did like him as a friend.

After signing the register, I zoned out once again, not that interested at whatever that was happening after that.

"I now declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." My eyes shot wide open.

Whoa, what? Before I had the chance to protest, Edward's lips came crashing onto mine.

He had no right to kiss me without my permission. I had no idea we had to kiss during the ceremony. _Honey, don't you know all wedding ceremonies are like this? The groom will kiss the bride once they're officially husband and wife. _Okay, maybe I did know, but that didn't mean he could kiss me without asking or even telling me beforehand.

The way he was kissing me so passionately was as though he wanted to show it to someone else. But the moment his tongue entered my mouth, I was a goner.

Damn, he was such a good kisser! My hands were acting on their own as they worked their way up to Edward's hair. They were so soft. Then his hands went to my back, one wrapping around my waist, while the other supporting the back of my neck.

_Bella! _I snapped back to reality and thanked the voice in my head before the kiss went further. An evil plan formed in my mind. Without giving a warning, I bit his bottom lip. Hard. He almost yelped and pulled away but I managed to stop him from doing so by silencing him with a kiss.

Then only I pulled away quickly. I smiled innocently at him and was thankful when I saw that his lips weren't bleeding. He shot a glare at me before entwining his arms with mine, and we walked down the aisle.

He tilted his head and whispered into my ears. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

**SO, like it or don't?**

**Or are you confused? Actually I'm not sure if there's any holes, my friend and i know the plot, so while reading, there doesn't seem to be any problem. But I'm afraid you guys will get confused. **

**But if there's any problem that you find in the story/plot, please do tell. I'll definitely appreciate it!**

**Before i sign off, please hit the review button at the bottom! XD**

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells.**


	8. What's he doing with the girl?

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait! But i was having exams. Luckily there's still two more papers left! Oh joy!**

**Anyways, thank you dearest reviewers! I thank those who put this story up on alert/favorite. Grazie! Arigato!**

**Without further ado, here you go! Btw, I have to apologize if there's any grammatical or other errors. It's unedited!  


* * *

**

Edward and I busied ourselves with the photographers, taking more and more shots. Honestly, my jaw hurt from the plastic smiles I was plastering on my face since the wedding ceremony. God, I'm married! Can you believe it?

The Cullen Corporation's PR even invited some tabloid's photographers and reporters to do a quick interview with the newly wed couple. If I ever find out who the PR was, I would strangle him or her to death. Those people just had to constantly point out that my husband, whoa, my husband, heck, whatever. So like I was saying, they had to remind me that he was a playboy, as if I didn't know already. All in all, it was annoying!

Then, they asked us to strike different sweet poses, as they called it, mainly Edward standing behind me, placing his arms around my waist while I leaned back on his chest. To make things worse, the hubby of mine even bit my ear lobe and kissed the back of my neck, which made me shudder. I sighed internally. I didn't expect his version of a payback was being touchy with me. I expected something more, for example, humiliating me in front of our guests.

Finally, the cake was brought to the stage and we got to excuse ourselves from the persistent camera flashes.

After cutting the cake, we were asked to feed each other a bite of it. Ugh! I glared at Alice, who was the one who suggested it. She passed to me a fork and the piece of cake while everyone was cheering. I swore I even heard someone shouting "Smash it onto his face!"

However being the gentle woman like I was, _Gentle? _The voice in my head snorted at me. I ignored it and fed Edward the cake before passing him the fork. Smirking, he brought the fork to my mouth then just when he was about to feed me, he removed the fork and smeared the entire cake onto the lower part of my face.

The ballroom roared with laughter while I stood there, frozen to the ground. He didn't just do that!

Alice and Rosalie quickly came to my rescue wiping away the cream and cake. In my head, I was already conjuring a string of profanities which I could use against Edward.

After cleaning me up, they got off the stage and Edward came to me. I was about to start cussing when he placed a finger onto my lips. "Honey, I'm sure you won't be mad right?" He then pecked my lips and everyone went "Aw…" Damn the guests.

"Of course I won't." I smiled innocently and pinched him at his side, where no one would see. I stuck my tongue out at him and thank God he didn't have a chance to retaliate, because once we got off the stage, he was met up with some big bosses.

Hence, I got around and mingled with the people whom Esme introduced to me. Well, I had to keep up the good wife image.

My feet was starting to feel sore so I sat with Alice and Rosalie, who were planning a triple date, which I wasn't really interested in. Both of them were so engrossed in the topic while I was staring down at my laps.

"Er-" I snapped my head up to find Jasper standing right next to me, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Sure." My legs were shouting "No!" and I told them to shut up since this might be a chance when I could explain about the whole fake marriage issue.

He led me to the dance floor and we danced a slow waltz.

"I've got something to tell you-" Both of us said at the same time and once we realized this, we laughed.

I sighed. "I miss your laugh." I sure did, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. It had been a long time since I last heard his melodious laughter, which was so addicting, but as of late, I found out Edward's laughter was even more- No, I love Jasper's laughter even more than Edward. _You don't sound convincing._

I rolled my eyes internally.

"So you were saying?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I was being mean towards you these few days. I couldn't help it once Edward told me you were his fiancé." His eyebrows creased. "I mean his wife. It was quite a blow actually to know the woman you love being engaged to your brother."

"But, Edward and I aren't real couple!" I whispered harshly.

Looking around, I let out a long breath when I saw that everyone was dancing to the slow, romantic song. But the way their eyes bore into their partners sent shudder up my spine, giving my goose bumps.

"I know." Jasper whispered.

"How did you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I overheard dad and mum's conversation while you and Edward were off taking pictures, and made them spill out everything." He grinned.

"So, you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked softly.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He frowned.

"You ignored me every time I passed by." I pouted. I really hated those days when he wouldn't even glance at me. It made me reminisce the days when he would make me breakfast, give me a leg massage, place a flower on the nightstand every Wednesday morning (Don't ask me why, I never knew.)

"I wasn't exactly mad at you. The anger I felt was all towards myself. I loathed myself for not telling you the truth earlier." He then tilted his head, as if thinking through his thoughts.

He then smiled triumphantly.

"Why the smile?" I inquired.

"I was thinking," He looked into my eyes. "Perhaps we would be married by now, and you could still keep your company, since the will never specify which Cullen you had to marry."

He was right. If two years ago, I didn't see his little encounter with Wendy, I wouldn't leave him. It could be a happily ever after story. I would get a sweet and caring husband, unlike the one I was married to, and the company would still be under Emmett. A win-win situation. But sadly, there was no such thing as happily ever after. It only existed in fairytales, Disney movies, not in reality.

His face showed no trace of joke when he said, "Isabella, would you get a divorce with my brother, and be my wife instead? It's the same, Emmett could get the company. I'm after all, a Cullen, not Whitlock."

His offer was so tempting. Could I? _The Cullen Corporation…_

"How about your father's company? It's falling due to your brother's despicable lifestyle and his pig headed attitude. Now that the clients and shareholders finally gained back a little trust in your brother, I can't leave him."

He laughed. "The company will survive."

"Jasper, we can't be so selfish." Besides, I don't really know if I like the idea of us getting married. I added in my head.

He sighed. "I know. What if Edward finally has no problem with the board of directors and the clients? If he ever gets out of this lifestyle of his, will you marry me?"

I stared at him. Will I? I never thought of it, so I answered the truth. "I don't know." I really didn't know. Marrying Jasper would only complicate matters. Surely, I liked him physically, _just like how you like Edward physically too._ I groaned, not that again. But what can I say, the Cullen had great genes, and I'd often thought if their ancestors were angels from heaven.

Right, so I wasn't sure if I liked Jasper emotionally. I had to dig deeper into my heart to find that answer, however, I didn't have the will or even time to do so.

"Forget it. At this moment, let's just enjoy the dance." His lips curled up into a smile that showed off his white teeth.

"Of course."

After the dance, I headed to the guest room which we were using as a preparation room before the wedding ceremony to reapply my make up, since Alice and Rosalie went home already as they had some business to attend to. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.

I opened the door and gasped when I saw a make out session before my eyes. "Sorry." I muttered. I quickly closed the door but not before catching a glance at the couple, who were looking towards my direction.

Blinking once, twice, I opened the door again to take a proper look at the couple. My heart wrenched when I saw the bronze coppered hair pushing the girl against the far end of the wall.

Please don't be him, please don't be him. I prayed in my heart.

As the bronze haired dude moved his head towards the side of the girl's neck, I could finally get a look at her. Raven hair, icy blue eyes which seemed to glaze over, and swollen lips. Her eyes went wide open when she focused her gaze onto me, and she gasped, shaking the dude's shoulder.

He groaned. "What now?" A familiar voice. Shit, it couldn't be him! He wouldn't do this to me, not on our marriage day.

He looked up at her, who was pointing her index finger at me. Finally, he turned towards me.

His cheeks were tinted red, suggesting he was possibly drunk. His tie was gone, and the top three buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned.

"She looks like my wife." He slurred with a hiccup.

I looked like his wife. I was his wife! He couldn't even recognize me.

"My wonderful husband, don't you recognize your wife?"

He rolled his eyes and turned around, with his back against me. "Don't act as if you're my wife, can't you see I'm busy here." He lowered his head and wanted to continue his make out session with the lady, who shoved him away and scurried out of the room. Well, at least she had some dignity, unlike some woman.

I walked up to him and gave him a slap across his cheek. Well, I didn't know why but I just felt I had to do something, instead of merely standing there or even act as if nothing happened.

He shook his head and rubbed at the part where I just slapped. "You bi-"

He looked up at me and gasped. "Shit!" He cursed.

"If you're so desperate in having sex, why not have it in some other countries like Italy and England, where no one knows you." I spat at him. For some reasons, I could feel the tears that were going to pool in my eyes, but I clenched my jaw, stopping myself from doing so. I never cry in front of anyone, not even Alice and Rosalie (Fine, I did, but those moments were rare), and I would never want Edward Cullen to see that part of me.

Why was I feeling sad? There was no reason to be! He wasn't my real husband, who cared if he kissed another woman.

He tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Great idea!"

"You're… You're impossible!" I looked at him incredulously.

"Why do you even care?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because…" I was lost for words. He was right. Why did I even care? I didn't even like him. He could do whatever he wanted, and I shouldn't be bothered about it. But why did it hurt so much?

"Ah, I see! You're starting to like me!"

"What?" I squeaked, not believing what he was saying. Me, Isabella Marie Swan, likes Edward Cullen? What on earth!

He placed his index finger under my chin and stood closer towards me so that I could smell his alcohol breath.

"I'm saying that you…" He turned around and threw up. _Oh God. It stinks._

I wanted so much to walk away, but I couldn't do that to Edward, no matter how much a jackass he was. Sighing, I rubbed his back like what my dad or Emmett would do when I vomit.

When he was done, I helped him over to the chair. "I'll get someone to clean this up."

I was about to turn around when he gripped my wrist and bore his eyes into mine.

"Don't leave me." He whispered with a look of desperation on his face.

I rolled my eyes. He really did have some personality disorder. One moment he could be sucking other girl's face, the next he was asking me not to leave him.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. Let go. I need to get…" I bit my lips when I saw the miserable look of his. The various emotions that were showed through his eyes were so unusual, so weird.

The Edward before me was not only drunk, he was a total stranger. This was definitely not the Edward I knew for the past few months.

"Okay, let's get you to your room." I started to help him get up and walked out of the room. I frowned when I could hear a chuckle from him. He puked and he still could laugh about it. Definitely a crazy man! Boy, I'd rather marry a normal playboy than one who has serious mood swing problems. _Sadly, he's both. _What can I say? My life's pathetic.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed at myself and also at how things turned out on my wedding day. After all, it was possibly the only wedding day in my entire life.

"Darling, it's our room, not yours." He slurred.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I rolled my eyes.

Once in the bedroom, I led him to his king sized bed, and got into the bathroom. Grabbing the warm towel, I sat down next to where Edward was lying, only to hear light snores coming from him.

Smiling, I removed his shirt which had the remnants of his puke and cleaned him up. I touched his forehead, which felt a little warm and quickly went to the kitchen to get some Tylenol which he would need the next morning.

On my way back, I met Esme. "Bella, where were you? I've been looking all over for you and Edward."

Shit, I totally forgot about her and the wedding reception. Damn Edward!

"I'm so sorry Esme. Edward threw up in the guest room. Oh dear, I forgot to get someone to clean it up."

"He got drunk?" Esme's eyes were wide open with disbelief.

"Err, yeah?"

"Oh. It's just, he rarely gets drunk." She blinked her eyes.

I raised my eyebrow.

"He always knew how to control how much alcohol he takes in." Esme continued. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll get someone to clean the room. You should go and take some rest. It's been a long day."

"Thank you, Esme. Goodnight." I gave her a hug before leaving to the bedroom. She was such a nice person. I should be thankful that I got myself such a lovely lady as my mother-in-law, unlike the one JLo had in Monster In Law, the movie.

After placing the Tylenol and water on his nightstand, I took a long hot bath. As the hot water beat on my sore back muscles, I thought of what happened in the guest room. I was being ridiculous if I thought he would not touch any girls when he was married to me. It was after all, his lifestyle, a part of him.

As the scene where he was kissing that girl came into my mind, a sharp pain could be felt in my heart. Why? Why did I feel sad? I had never encountered such a feeling ever since… ever since I caught Jasper kissing Wendy.

I shrugged internally. Perhaps too many things were going on in my life, hence the haywire emotions. Next time, I would not feel like this if I ever catch him getting on it with any other woman. Yup. I assured myself. _Wow, we shall see about that._

Who was I to be sad since this whole wedding and relationship were not real! I told my voice and got out of the bathroom. Now the real problem was… where I should sleep.

My eyes darted between the space next to the bed and the couch which looked so damn tempting as a part of my mind didn't like the idea of sleeping next to Edward. However, my body was telling me to sleep on the bed which was so spacious and comfortable.

The bed it was. Finally, I drifted into sleep.

* * *

Ooh, since when did I buy an oversized soft toy? I asked myself as my arms wrapped around the warm plush toy.

I frowned when I could feel the oversized plush toy's chest heaving up and down like a human and shot open my eyes.

I looked up, only to find out that the person I was hugging all this while was Edward Anthony Cullen. I slapped my forehead and rubbed my face. Was I out of my mind?

I wanted to get out of bed when I felt the arms encircling my waist tightened. I looked at him and mentally asked him to remove his hands. But to my astonishment, all I could see was a peaceful looking Edward.

I never knew he was that good looking and I never knew I could feel at ease when I was around Edward. _A sleeping Edward who won't argue with you every single time, you meant. _His bronze hair was so messy, as usual. A memory from the day before when I got to touch his soft hair resurfaced. My hands were itching to touch it again. No harm right? He was sleeping so soundly, he wouldn't even notice.

My hand reached out slowly and when it was inches apart from his hair, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hmm… What are you trying to do, dearest wife?" Edward smirked.

Shit. He was awake.

Instead of answering him, I tried to steer away from the embarrassing topic. "You were awake all this while?"

"No, I just woke up." He yawned. "Hey, you're not answering my question. What were you trying to do with your hand?" He arched his eyebrow sexily. _For the love of all that's holy, sexily? How can arching an eyebrow be any sexy?_

It's just an adjective, voice. I rolled my eyes internally.

"I was trying to wake you up. Just so you know, I've got to meet up with my attorney."

"Really? Are you sure you wasn't going to touch my-" He placed my hand onto his head. "Soft, sex hair?"

I pulled back my hand immediately. "Absolutely not!" I told him, but I could feel my cheeks getting a little hot. Damn blush. What a betrayer!

"Hmm… But your reddened cheeks tell me otherwise." He touched my cheeks.

I slapped his hands off and snorted. "Could you get any vainer?"

"Ah, whatever you say." He smirked again. How I wished to slap that smirk off his face.

"So, can you get your hands off now?" I asked, looking at the arm he was wrapping around my waist pointedly.

He removed his hands and grinned. "Just so you know, you're very huggable… I hadn't had such a good sleep since… since the day I was born."

I glared at him and couldn't help the blood that was rushing to my face. "So, are you implying that I'm fat?"

He looked at my body and tilted his head. "Maybe?"

"Damn you." I scolded him. No one ever called Isabella Marie Swan fat. Okay, my body was not as perfect as Rosalie's, but I was no where near fat! I was actually quite satisfied with how my body turned out as I grew, and constantly thank God for giving me such a great body curve. I even heard of many telling me how hot my body was.

After getting my toiletries, I got into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Lifting my oversized shirt up with one hand, I patted on my stomach. Flat…. Fatless… I then looked from the side view, and cursed under my breath. Maybe he was right. I gained a little weight. Workout session after the meeting, I made a mental note.

Then, I took a quick bath and joined Esme and Carlisle for breakfast before heading out. When I was getting out of the dining room, Edward spotted me.

"You didn't wait for me for breakfast?" He asked, looking a little shocked. Drama king, no wait, scratch that… I meant drama queen, since he was as emotional as a woman.

"I'm sorry darling! I promise I will join you for dinner." I blew him a kiss and laughed on my way out. Well, at least my life as Edward's wife wasn't all that boring. Our daily conversation was an entertainment I looked forward to every day.

Once I reached Steve, my family's attorney's office, I was led into the meeting room by his secretary.

"Bella!" Emmett stood up and gave me a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you survived!"

I pulled away and looked at Emmett sternly. "Emmett…"

"I was just joking, sis." He held his hands up.

I shook my head and laughed.

Someone cleared his throat. "Good morning, Bella. It's nice to have you join us even though you could be having some time alone with your husband."

"Hello, Steve. It's okay. You know, if I have to see him 24/7, you might get a call from Emmett, telling you that I pass away from a sudden heart attack."

"Bella…" He gave me a disapproving look while Emmett laughed.

"Okay, okay!" Seriously, sometimes, I felt as though Steve was my father, or even, grandfather, because he acted like one.

"You-"

But I cut him off.

"Don't. Here." I passed to him the documents he needed. "Let's not waste your precious time and get to the topic, shall we?"

He shut his mouth and nodded, switching to the mode of the professional lawyer he was.

We stayed silent while he typed a few things into his computer, and sorted the documents.

"Emmett, you will need to sign here, and here." He told Emmett while pointing at the space above the dotted lines on two papers.

"As for Bella, you'll just need to sign this one." He gave me a stack of paper and I signed without even looking at its content. I trusted Steve.

He took back the papers and flipped open another folder. "Ah, I forgot to announce this to you."

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, this concerns you and your wedding." He stated.

I blinked and asked. "What about it?"

"In your mom's will, it is stated that you need to marry either one of the Cullen's son, and you did it, so Emmett can inherit the Swan Inc. officially."

I nodded my head.

"But, there's something else that I did not mention to you."

I groaned. "What does she want this time? A baby? No problem, I'll just adopt one. Or does she want something else? My soul?" I said sarcastically.

That woman sure had so many tricks up her sleeves. She really knew how to make my life miserable. Evil witch.

"No. none of what you said."

"What?" I was pretty sure I heard wrong. She didn't want my soul? She didn't want a grandchild? What could she possibly want?

"She stated that your marriage with your husband, Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen, could be called off after five year, if both parties, as in you and Mr. Cullen, agree."

I slowly absorbed whatever he said while Emmett asked him immediately. "Swan Inc. would still be mine even after they divorce?"

Steve nodded his head. "Certainly… Provided they agree on the divorce, and they must maintain a five years' marital status."

"Bella, did you hear what Steve said?" Emmett tapped on my shoulders. I stared at him, with no words coming out of my mouth. "Aren't you glad? You can get your single status back after five years! You'll just have to be patient. Time flies. Five years would be nothing compared to a lifetime."

I smiled. "Yeah… I'm… happy?" It came out like a question. But why? I should be happy, I should be glad! Glad that I'm stuck with the playboy jackass for a mere five years instead of eternity.

But why did my smile feel so forced?

* * *

**SO!!! What'd ya think of the little twist?**

**I swear the chapter wasn't supposed to end like this! But ah wells, it just flow out as I type. **

**Okay. Review please!!! You know how reviews make every author happy? I'm not exception too!**

**Thank you. **

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells  
**


	9. Author's Note

Hello, dear readers,

You have perhaps clicked on this, hoping that it will be another chapter of Beneath This Façade. I wish it as much as you do. No, I'm not LittleBells. And no, her account hasn't been hacked. So please don't freak out. She got me to write an author's note on her behalf.

How should I start? Alright, here's what. You are reading this because your beloved author's computer broke down on her a couple of days ago and her latest chapter, I believe has been deleted. Yes, deleted. She hasn't gotten it fixed and I think she will when she comes home the following week from her trip overseas. Don't worry, if she doesn't I will strangle her on your behalf. I want to read her Chapter Nine as much as you do. Aren't you dying to know how Edward and Bella's relationship will progress? What of Jasper? Ahh yes, you know you do.

Ahem, please don't be mad at her because you think that she has neglected this story. Her record is pretty clean up far and she always completes her story (So, LittleBells. Live up to everyone's expectations.).Back at you, don't forget to come back the following week.

By,

Her semi and pretty much on and off beta.


	10. 9:Night club and a jealous Edward?

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you guys are still reading this story! I'm really really sorry to all the reviewers, readers, and also those who've put this up in their alert/favourites. *bows*  
**

**So here I am, back from holidays and all. Computer's fixed but I had to retype the whole chapter. Since I couldn't really remember what I typed, this is an entire different one, so I hope you guys like this newer one that I typed. **

**Honestly, I could've posted this chapter earlier but my sister came home and announced her wedding. So yeah... **

**Pardon the grammatical errors! This chapter has not been edited yet, even though my beta read the front part of it.  
**

**This chapter's a little long, but please read till the end, 'cause there's another POV right at the bottom. **

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Beneath the Facade, (Wedding night and a note from Bella's attorney)**

_"She stated that your marriage with your husband, Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen, could be called off after five year, if both parties, as in you and Mr. Cullen, agree."_

_I slowly absorbed whatever he said while Emmett asked him immediately. "Swan Inc. would still be mine even after they divorce?"_

_Steve nodded his head. "Certainly… Provided they agree on the divorce, and they must maintain a five years' marital status."_

_"Bella, did you hear what Steve said?" Emmett tapped on my shoulders. I stared at him, with no words coming out of my mouth. "Aren't you glad? You can get your single status back after five years! You'll just have to be patient. Time flies. Five years would be nothing compared to a lifetime."_

_I smiled. "Yeah… I'm… happy?" It came out like a question. But why? I should be happy, I should be glad! Glad that I'm stuck with the playboy jackass for a mere five years instead of eternity._

_But why did my smile feel so forced?_

**Now, on to Chapter 9!**

_

* * *

_

Beads of sweats were trickling down my forehead as I ran on the treadmill. I took a look at the clock and thanked God. Another five minutes and I would be slim like days ago. Hah, take that, Edward. I smirked.

"Isabella." He removed my ear buds and whispered into my ears.

Out of shock, I lost my balance and fell back onto him, causing the both of us to fall flat on the floor.

He groaned and I turned around to check if he was hurt. "Oh dear, I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Are you hurt?"

Jasper laughed and looked at me, amused. "Thought you could hear me or even feel an extra weight on your treadmill. But I guess you were too oblivious to your surroundings, weren't you?"

I smiled and nudged him ribs, not knowing how to reply him because I couldn't really tell him what I was thinking all the while, could I? I couldn't tell him, or anyone about what my beloved attorney told me just hours ago. _Silly girl, why can't you? _For once, the voice in my head was right. I should tell the Cullens soon, but not now, when I wasn't ready. Besides, I was supposed to be happy, to be glad that I could get rid of Edward in another five years' time. Sadly, I wasn't.

"So, would you like to go for dinner tonight?" He asked.

I blinked in surprise. Hello, I am your sister-in-law, no longer the single and available Isabella, and you're asking if I would go dinner with you, alone? To be safe, I would prefer not to. But who was I to deny the pair of puppy eyes that were staring back at me.

"Of-"

I was cut off by you-know-who's voice, which sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth, as if he didn't want to talk to me. "There you are, Bella! Mom wants me to take you out for dinner."

I looked down and realized that I was still on top of Jasper. "Shit." I cursed under my breath and quickly stood up.

Biting my lips, I waved at Jasper, "Bye.", before heading to my bedroom to take a bath. I took a look at the closet and couldn't decide what to wear. Damn that Edward for not telling me where we were heading to. So, I settled with a black long sleeved dress and matched it with a red belt.

By the time I got out of the room, Esme came to me. "Bella, Edward's waiting for you in his car. Have fun, you guys!"

"Oh sure I will. Good night Esme." I kissed her cheek and left the house, getting into Edward's car.

I tilted my head and took a look at Edward, who had his eyes set on the road. I frowned when I saw his white knuckles. Funny, knuckles that turned white? Wouldn't it suggest that he was gripping onto the steering wheel a little too hard?

I gasped when my eyes landed on his speedometer. "Fuck my life." I cursed and slouched into the seat, closing my eyes.

_Aren't you a speed demon yourself? _The voice in my head teased.

I could drive at whatever speed I wanted because I knew how to control my car, but it's Edward, the guy I didn't trust the most. Oh no, this was going to be a disaster.

Soon, the car came to a complete halt and I could hear Edward getting out of the car, _without_ even telling me that we have already reached the restaurant.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to find myself right outside a night club. I got out of the car as Edward threw his keys to one of the guy. What a pompous ass.

I ran and pulled at Edward's sleeve. "Aren't we supposed to have dinner? This is a night club, not a restaurant."

He glared at me and removed my hand. "Dinner, is what my mom wants. But I'm the one driving, so I decide where we're going. If you want to go to a restaurant, there are plenty in the opposite street. So, if you will excuse me, I'm gonna enjoy myself."

I stood at the same position where he left me for a few minutes. What was he thinking? Wasn't he better in the morning, and then he was giving me the cold treatment. It was as though he was a living Dr Jekyl and Hyde.

Well, since he could enjoy himself, why couldn't I? After all, I could have dinner in the night club. I glared at the Eclipse sign board. Wait a minute, Eclipse? Of all places, Edward Cullen chose Eclipse, the night club that opened just two months ago? Jackpot baby! I was already grinning inside out. I bet Edward's lady luck was just as angry as I was towards him, if not, why would he take me to a place, where I was in control of everything?

Ah, I guess I didn't mention this. I was actually a co owner of Eclipse, a night club that had a few other opened in other cities in America. This would definitely be fun time! _Let's get going._

I smiled when I saw the long queue and greeted Lance, the bouncer. "Bella! Wow, what brings you here?"

"Dude, I own this place too!" I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Well, this is like your third visit since we opened two months ago."

"What can I say? I'm a very busy woman." I told him seriously. "Okay, gotta go, catch up with you soon."

I was serious. Thanks to the wedding, I didn't even have the time to enjoy myself in Eclipse. It was Dean, who handled everything. _Well, he's good at it. _That's right, Dean had some "connections", so single handling several night clubs was more than easy to him.

"Enjoy the night, boss." Lance lifted the rope and I gave him a wink before walking into the place, filled with people.

I took a seat at the bar and scanned the entire night club, searching for stupid Edward who left me alone. Finally I spotted him at the VIP floor, laughing together with two other men who had honey blonde hair. Ah, I remembered, they were his buddies. Then, I saw it. Edward had his arms wrapping around a girl, and so did the other two.

I scoffed. Players, all of them. If he could enjoy the night with some sluts, I could too. Now what I needed was a proper outfit to get into clubbing mode.

"Baby! You're here!" Simon, my favourite bartender grabbed onto my shoulders and hugged me, though I wouldn't really call it a hug, since he was inside, and I outside. From the corner of my eyes, I could see a few girls shooting death glares at me. Sigh, if only they knew.

"Yes, darling Simon. How's Alex doing?" Yup. Simon's a gay.

"Don't even mention his name. I kicked him out of the room."

I quirked my eyebrows. Well, it was really hard to believe. Simon and Alex were pretty much inseparable ever since they graduated from college.

"Don't give me that look, girl." He said while passing over a glass of Coke.

"Why not a vodka?" I took a hold of the glass.

"You don't look like you're here to party." He pointed at my dress.

"Oh my, I almost forgot. Where's Dean when I need him!" I pouted.

Almost immediately, a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

"The dark lord." I smirked.

"Good girl." He removed his hands and patted my head. I turned around and saw that his eyes were wide open and his jaw dropped.

"Mister, you better shut your mouth before a fly goes in." I gave him a disapproving look.

"No! For the love of Eclipse, you own the night club, not some fancy restaurant. Why aren't you in your normal outfits?" He stared at me in horror. "This is unacceptable. Go and change."

Seeing that I wasn't moving, he added, "Now." which made him so much like my father.

"But, daddy, I don't have the keys."

"You lost it? Bella, sometimes, you can be so forgetful. Oh dear, one day you might even forget that you own this night club, or that, you're married." See, sometimes, Dean could be really... Grumpy. "Speaking of which, where's that fake husband of yours?" Yup, he knew about it too.

I pointed at the VIP floor.

"That dickhead. I'm gonna get-" Dean continued mumbling, something he does when his "connections" are involved.

Before he could click on his cellphone, I took it away. "Dude, we're not making a scene. Besides, if you beat him up, I'm the one who has to take care of him."

"What the hell!" Simon shouted.

Dean and I turned around and laughed. A drunk woman was groping Simon's butt, and forcing herself onto him.

I was about to help Simon when Dean stopped me. "Don't worry, he can fend for himself. This is like the 5th case today and yet he's not used to it."

"Fifth case today?" I looked at Dean incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

He nodded his head. "You don't even wanna know how many girls have been doing that to him since the club opened."

"Poor Simon." I look at Simon, who was trying to push away the woman, with sympathy.

"Pretty face comes with-" Dean paused and nudged me. "I've got an idea." His eyes held mischief and they told me he was definitely up to no good.

"No, Dean, I've already said, you can't kill Edward."

"No, I'm not going to kill him. In fact, I want to give him a taste of his own medicine."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop giving me that look."

Might as well entertain him. "Fine. Then, what's that lovely plan of yours?"

He rubbed his hands together and wriggled his eyebrows. "What will he feel if you're dancing with another man?"

"Nothing?" I stated the obvious.

Dean sighed. "Let's put it this way. What will your husband feel, if his friends see you grinding against a man, none other than our pretty face, Simon?"

I grinned like a Chesire cat. "You are a genius!"

"Of course I am. People call me Einstein in the making." He placed his arms over my shoulder and steered me towards the office. "I know you kept some clothes in the drawer, so go change while I order some food for you."

"Oh, you're my lifesaver! I really want to kiss you right now, but if I do, Sonia's gonna kill me."

"Trust me, she won't kill you. I'm the one who has to suffer her wrath, not you. Let me tell you, that woman, she's-"

"She's what?" A voice called from behind.

"Crap." Dean mumbled.

I walked over to the black haired woman, who had a pair of hazel eyes. Boy, the corset like top on her really showed off her curves well. "Sonia!" I greeted and hugged her.

"Bella! Wonderful to see you again.. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding yesterday."

"Darling, it's not even her real wedding." Dean reminded her.

Sonia took in a deep breath, "A wedding's a wedding, us girls don't care if it's real or fake! You-"

I cut her off. "Sonia, I need your help."

"Just a moment okay, Bella. I'm not done with my husband." She looked as though she was ready to strangle Dean.

To save Dean, I looked at Sonia with what I hoped was a pair of puppy eyes, "But Sonia..."

She bit her lips, "Alright." She turned and grabbed onto Dean's shirt, "This continues later."

I pulled her to the office and turned the door knob. "Damn it. Dean! I need the keys."

Dean came and opened the door, before scurrying away.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

I took out all the clubbing clothes and showed them to Sonia. "Which one looks better?"

Before she could answer, I asked. "Ah, the corset like top, just like yours. Nah, it would be hard to move around. The spaghetti top? Hmm... It won't show my body curves..."

"Bella!" She shouted at me.

"Huh? What?" I looked at her, startled that she was shouting at me.

"I've called you so many times and you didn't answer. God damn it, usually it takes you just a split second to decide on what to wear. What is wrong with you?"

"I... er..." She was right. Why was I taking such a long time to decide on what to wear?

Just when I was pondering about it, Dean knocked and came in, bringing a tray of food. "Why aren't you changed yet?"

"Bella's taking too long to choose." Sonia told him.

"What? All this time you're just choosing your clothes?" Dean's voice went up an octave. Ugh, what's so hard to believe!

"There are too many." I pointed at the pile of clothes next to Sonia on the couch.

Dean sighed. "Darling, choose one that's hot."

Sonia got up and went through the clothes. "Match this midnight blue halter top with shorts."

"Awesome... Simon can run his hands on her legs. If I were to be in his shoes, I would definitely see red."

"What? Simon has Alex!" Sonia shrieked.

Dean shook his head and led Sonia out of the room.

I took another look at the blue halter top that had a deep cut and smirked. After changing out of the long sleeved dress, I went up to the knee length mirror. I looked...

"Sexy as hell." Sonia said. Eh? I didn't notice her coming in. But she was right. The top showed off my cleavage and accentuated my skin colour. On the other hand, the shorts made my legs look longer.

"Thanks to you!" I laughed.

She came over and brought me to the table. "Now, you eat while I do your hair."

I silently obliged and ate the sandwich Dean brought in. After that, she did my make up. When she was done, she brought me to the knee length mirror again. "Now, you're up for the battle."

I smiled. Payback time.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Sonia shouted. That woman sure had a loud voice.

We turned to see Simon leaning against the door, panting as though he ran a marathon. "What happened?" I asked.

He walked towards me and grabbed onto my wrist. "Bella! You have to be by my side for the rest of the day!"

"Why so?" Sonia said and I laughed.

"Did you see those women out there?" We shook our heads. "Of course you didn't, you were in here all the time. They were _attacking _me!"

I looked at Simon, who was wearing a washed jeans and black long sleeved shirts with the three top buttons left open, showing his chest.

Sonia poked at his chest. "Hmm... I bet they're dying to touch this _amazing_ chest."

"What?" He shrieked. "I better button up." He proceeded to do so but Sonia stopped him.

"No, you're leaving it as it is if you want to look handsome in front of bastard and his friends."

"Thanks Sonia." I told her and pulled Simon out of the office, to the dance floor.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" He whispered into my ears as I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist.

"Yes. I want to show him that I can enjoy myself too, since he's doing the same." I told Simon. "Now, do your thing. And don't you dare to tell me you don't know how to, 'cause I saw that dance you had with Alex. It was smoking hot!"

He chuckled. "Well, since you're my buddy and my boss... Now, all you need to do is..." Simon started instructing me as I followed him. Sliding down his legs... Wrapping one leg around his waist while he ran his hands down it. Moving our hips back and forth. Grinding against him...

Ignoring the cat calls which I was sure started by Dean, we continued acting as though we were enjoying the dance though from Simon's eyes, I knew he was frustrated and grossed out as hell. _I bet his eyes mirrors yours. _

All of a sudden, someone gripped onto my wrist and pulled me away from Simon.

"Stay away from my wife." He said with venom dripping in his tone. _Let's give him a round applause! Edward's here to save the day._

Save the day my ass. More like making a scene. Oh dear, my boss image is ruined thoroughly!

Before anyone of us could respond, he was already pulling me out of the night club and to the alley around the corner. Then, he trapped me against the wall, staring at me without uttering a word. The silence between us was deafening.

"Move." I told him. He stood still, not bothering to move away or even talk.

After a moment, he finally said. "Don't forget that you're my wife. You have absolutely no right to flirt with any men, not even my own brother."

What the fuck? He was seriously testing my patience. Why could he kiss a girl on our wedding day, and go clubbing with another the very next day while I couldn't even dance with Simon, or talk to Jasper? I punched him on his chest. "So you're saying that you have the right to do so? Kissing other girls? Or do I need to remind you what you did during our wedding day?"

He took in a deep breath. "I have my own reasons for that matter."

"Oh yeah? Then I too have personal reasons." I stared into his eyes. "Two can play the game."

He chuckled. "You're wrong. I'm the one who sets the game. The game will be over when _I_ say so, not you."

I laughed. "No, you're the one who's wrong. Five years from now, it'll be game over."

He shook his head. "Darling, I'm in charge here, so I set the time line, not you."

Yeah right. I smirked. "I guess I didn't tell you what the meeting with my attorney was about. Our marriage must last five years, then, we can go our separate ways. Oh, aren't you glad that you can finally mess around with the sluts without bearing the bad husband title?"

"I..." He creased his eyebrows.

Asshole. Without even thinking, the next sentence slipped off my mouth, and I immediately regretted it. "Who knows? Maybe after our divorce, I'll marry Jasper instead."

Without warning, he leaned forward and kissed me roughly. _You're right, this is a disaster!_

I slapped onto his chest and tried to push him away, but he was strong. The more I hit him, the tighter his hold onto my waist and neck. So, I stood still and let him be.

I didn't like it at all. No. He couldn't do that to me. He should respect me, not treat me as though I was one of his play toys. It was as though I was being raped. Not knowing, moisture clouded my vision.

Seconds... Minutes passed. Then he let me go.

I slapped him across his cheek. "Fuck you."

I turned around and ran away, away from the pathetic husband of mine. He was such a motherfucker. God, I wish he burn to hell.

Then I bumped into a strong chest. "Oh I'm sorry." I looked up to find none other than Jasper, staring down at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, he brought his hand up and wiped across my cheek. "Who made you cry?"

"I'm crying?" I laughed nervously, wiping away my tears. "Dust got into my eyes, I guess."

"Isabella..." He sighed.

Then, someone pushed him away. "Stay away from her."

"Bella, are you alright?" Sonia asked. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Her eyes darted between Jasper and me.

"What did you do to her?" Dean grabbed onto Jasper's shirt, and pushed him against the wall.

Jasper gulped. "Nothing?"

"Nothing?" Dean mimicked him before pushing harder against his ribs, causing Jasper to wince. "If you did nothing, why would she be crying huh?"

"Dean, he's a friend." I told him. "Besides, I'm not even crying." But the wheezy voice of mine told me otherwise.

"I'm not crying." I kept repeating under my breath.

A hand squeezed my arms reassuringly. I looked up to see Simon. "What did Edward do?"

Dean patted onto Simon's back. "Dude, you're right! He looked as though he was ready to break you into pieces. Bella, did he torture you? I can't believe him." Dean continued with his rambling while I toned down his voice. I needed to be alone.

* * *

**[Edward's POV] I know!!! Finally!  
**

Fuck you, Edward. What were you thinking? Pulling her off the night club? Lecturing her on how she had no right to flirt? Kissing her against her will?

Ever since Bella came to the picture, my life became a jumble of mess. My plan to break as many girls' hearts as possible got thwarted thanks to her.

Then, she just had to be so cozy with my brother, dancing with him, being on top of him in the gym at home. What's worse, she was grinding against that bartender, a good looking one. Fuck, how I wished I was in his place. I had no idea Bella could be _that _hot. The shorts she was wearing showed off her long creamy legs which I was dying to run my hands on. Then, the top she was wearing showed much of her cleavage. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Watching the interaction between her and the bartender, the jealous side of me couldn't take it anymore and I became enraged. Wait. Jealous? Edward Cullen's jealous? No... This couldn't be happening.

Isabella Marie Swan would be the death of me. I just knew it the moment my mom told me she was the one I was going to get married to.

Shit. She was crying. I saw the tears that were pooling in her eyes. _No wonder people call you fuckward. _

I quickly ran towards the direction where she took off, and immediately spotted her, among a bunch of people. But I couldn't care less about who they were, all I saw then was Bella.

**(A/N This part happens when Dean's busy talking about how Edward this and that)**

"Bella! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I was way out of line." I apologized and before I knew it, I was pushed against the wall by a honey blonde hair dude. My own brother, Jasper Cullen.

"Jasper, let go." I told him.

"Let me tell you this, if not because of her, I would have threw a punch across this pretty face of yours the moment you appeared. I bet even she herself doesn't know that she's taken a liking to you-someone who will never be able to give her what she truly deserves. But believe me, it won't be long before she finds out she's in love with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Go to hell. She'll never like me, let alone fall in love with me." But deep down in my heart, I felt as though I won a lottery.

"I know her even better than she does herself, dearest brother. But now, I'll never let that happen. I'll stop that day from coming."

I smirked. "Jasper, don't you know love has no yes or no? You can never stop one from falling in love with another."

"Oh yes I can." He nodded his head and smiled to himself.

"I'll make her fall in love with me." That was the last sentence he told me before he turned around, following Bella, the idiotic bartender, and two other people into the night club.

* * *

**Okay, let me know what you're thinking. And no, Edward will never be a rapist! He's just... Well... Jealous.**

**So, please hit the review button! Thank you!**

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells.  
**


End file.
